Confused?
by 0o0Pink Crystal Springs0o0
Summary: COMPLETE! will Jake remember Miley or will their past times be forgotten? Will he be able to take the confusedness? Will Miley cope? Will life ever be the same? And what about Lily and Oliver? What will happen to them?
1. And Miley Hates Jake

**CHAPTER 1**

_((HEY EVERYONE!!! This is my first Hannah Montana fic…for those who don't know I also write lots of High School Musical fics…you should check them out…im a romance freak…and I always write notes to the readers at the beginning and end of each chapter…but you should always read them because all questions concerning people not understanding things will be answered in them and I do overviews of the next chapters sometimes…I like putting songs at the beginnings of each chapter…not whole songs…just snippets of each…a different song for a different chapter…it will usually have something to do with the story…XOXO, CHRISTINE)_

Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go oh no

I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't

Miley stared at the poster on the boat house door. "_Hannah Montana, queen of beauty, queen of fashion, queen of music, queen of acting, QUEEN OF THE WORLD!!! TICKETS ARE SOLD OUT FOR THE APRIL 10TH CONCERT AT THE PALM BEACH ARENA!!!!" _

"I'm guessing somebody's a Hannah fan?" Jake Ryan, the over-ego movie star boy asked her walking up.

"You could say that," Miley replied.

"I know her," Jake boasted. "She guest starred on…"

"Your stupid T.V. show," Miley finished for him under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh look, there's Lilly and Oliver!" exclaimed Miley desperate for an excuse to get away from this airhead. "Sorry got to go, BYE!" She hurried away leaving him confused. Girls never did stuff like this to Jake Ryan. He was everybody's desire.

"Jake seems to like to talk to you a lot," Lilly pointed out to Miley. "I think he might like you."

"Oh, ew," Miley grumbled. "That's gross. He's so overconfident and ugly."

"Ugly?" Lilly scoffed. "Did you just say that Jake Ryan is ugly?"  
"I don't know what everyone sees in him," Miley began her usual diatribe. "He is self-centered and pig-headed. He's so overconfident, and people only find him attractive because he's been in movies and he's constantly in ever tabloid because he's JAKE RYAN! The whole world fawns over him because of some talent he doesn't have. He's not even that good at what he does! I do it better than him! He's ugly, annoying, mean, over-egoed…"

"Don't forget insufferable know-it-all," Oliver added, yawning, bored of hearing the same thing every day.

"You all think this is funny, and you all sit here and worship him!" Hannah yelled, "but I don't! I'm the only one who sees the real Jake Ryan!" She snatched her purse and stomped away.

"She likes him," Oliver declared.

"More like loves him," Lilly boredly added. "She just hasn't seen it yet."

Miley was prepping to leave for her concert that evening. She was throwing all of her crap in the car when Robbie Ray Stewart, her manager, but most importantly, her father, passed by her reminding her, "Jake Ryan has a guest appearance tonight at the concert so you'll have someone to hang out with before and after."

"WHAT?!" Miley screamed. "DADDY! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!"

"Yes I did, last week, while you and Lilly were watching Zombie Slayer boy on the T.V, and you were making fun of him. I said, Oh, Miley, speaking of Jake, he'll be making a guest appearance at your concert next week. You said okay and waved me off."

"I WAS PREOCCUPIED! I WASN'T LISTENING TO WHAT YOU WERE SAYING! I DIDN'T FULLY COMPREHEND THE FACT THAT I WOULD BE FORCED TO LOOK AT HIM AND TALK TO HIM! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! I'LL DIE!"

"You will not die, Miles, you'll be just fine. Remember, if you act the same way you do towards him at school, he might get suspicious. Pretend like you and he are friends."

"How about I ignore him?" Miley suggested hopefully.

"Out of the question," Mr. Stewart assured her. "You will act friendly, or else there will be some serious consequences young lady."

"Ooookay," Miley surrendered. "I'll be nice."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'cuz you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line  
The moment is mine believe me  
Don't close your eyes  
Cuz it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake it  
I know where I stand   
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad   
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)  
Electrified I'm on a vibe  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you herd  
Now I got you spinning  
Don't close you're mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you  
I know what you like   
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's every thing I see  
Every part of me  
Gunna get I what I deserve  
I got...  
I got nerve

As the crowd began to roar Hannah used her divine acting skills to act excited about their "guest". "NOW EVERYONE PLEASE HELP ME GIVE A BIG WELCOME TO A VERY GOD FRIEND OF MINE…A SPECIAL GUEST WHO WILL BE HERE WITH US TONIGHT…YOU KNOW HIM AS A ZOMBIE SLAYER…I KNOW HIM AS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS…JAKE RYAN!!!" She had a hard time avoiding gagging while saying the rehearsed lines her dad made her recite at least one hundred times before hand. He was afraid she would blow it, creating a lot of unfriendly press and rumors, ruining the nice and wholesome Hannah image. He didn't want his daughter being a snobby bitchy teen famous drama queen.

Jake strolled on stage, coolly and collectively, acknowledging the crowd with a casual wave of his hand while striking his irresistible Jake Ryan smile, causing girls all around the globe both at the concert and watching it on television to feel faint. Hannah tried to suppress her look of disgust, blessing her acting skills as she did so.

Jake grabbed the microphone from her striking an even bigger smile straight towards her. _She looks like Miley _he thought to himself. "THANK YOU SAN FRANCISCO!" he shouted into the microphone. "YOU HAVE ALL BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE TONIGHT BOTH FOR ME AND FOR MY BEST FRIEND, HANNAH! IT'S BEEN GREAT SEEING YOU ALL, BUT BEFORE I GO, I HAVE A SMALL FAVOR TO ASK YOU. I NEED YOU TO HELP ME PERSUADE HANNAH TO SING HER FIRST EVER HIT! PLEASE! SING BEST OF BOTH WORLDS FOR US HANNAH! PLEASE!" The audience had begun to beg with him. This, obviously, was rehearsed, every second of it. And, because it was corny, she gave in easily.

Oh yea  
Come on  
You get the limo out front  
Have the styles, every shoe, every color

Yea when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But schools cool cuz nobody knows

Yea you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both   
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazine  
The best parts that you get to be whomever you wanna be

Yea best of both  
You go the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it altogether and you know that it's the best of

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shakin' the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it altogether  
Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

Miley finished, grudgingly grabbed Jake's hand, and took a bow with him. She questioned why he needed to take a bow when all he did was go out on stage and be an airhead. She was the only one who did something worth while, requiring actual pure talent.

"We have got to have somebody else write a better script for us," Jake declared once they were off stage. "That was quite lame."

"Yeah," Hannah agreed attempting half-heartedly to be nice.

"I say we write it next time."

"Next time?" Hannah asked confused. "Who said there'd be a next time? This was a one-time thing. You are a one time guest."

Hannah enjoyed the look on his face. It was hurt. He didn't understand why she was being so mean to him. They used to be friends before he had gone off to public school, before he had tried to be normal. Many people thought that was a dumb thing to do and were of the opinion stars were above public school. He never had seen Miley as that type of person, nor did he want to.

"I'm going to change out of these clothes," she told him. "See you in a few minutes."

_She looks like Miley and has the same attitude towards me as Miley, _he thought to himself.

Lilly was waiting for Miley in her dressing room. "Lilly, I'm trying my hardest, I really am. I just can't be nice to him. I hate him so much!"

"Then you aren't trying," Lilly wisely replied. "You're a famous actress for crying out loud. Act. Do your job. And anyways, if you'd set aside your Mileyness for five minutes and actually talk to him you might not hate him so much. Hannah Montana should have an open mind."

"You sound like my dad," Miley informed her.

"Well your dad and I are right."

Miley changed into a red jeweled cami and a pair of black sweats, her usual after-concert wear. She pulled her wig into a messy bun, a technique she had taken years perfecting. She wasn't going to make herself look all formal and pretty just for Jake. She had no care for what she looked like around a guy like him.

He was attacking the fruit bowl when Miley stepped up to him. Her dad was making her hang out with him all night instead of Lilly. "Hey," Miley said with a forced smile.

_Even in clothes like that she looks like Miley, _Jake noticed. _They both look astonishing. _"Hi," Jake said nervously. He finished his pineapple. "So…"

"Um, how's the movie going?" Miley had no choice but to ask. It was the proper thing to do. She had to act interested.

"It's going great," said Jake. "Almost done." Miley noticed he didn't seem to keen to talk about it. "So um, how about you? Any movies or shows coming up?"

"Just tours," Miley sighed. "It's sort of annoying how it'll take me out of school for two weeks."

"School?" asked Jake wonderingly. "You go to school? I thought you had a traveling tutor."

"Well…um…I have a tutor but she doesn't travel, anymore," Miley lied nervously. "She's…um…she's getting old, but I've known her forever, and she can't be replaced."

"Oh," said Jake. "So Mil…I mean Hannah…" _Did I just almost call her Miley? _Jake asked himself incredulously. _I cant believe I just did that._

_Oh my gosh, did he just call me Miley? _Hannah asked herself in terror. _No, I must have been imagining it. No. No. How would he know, anyways? I'm imagining things. _"So…um…how's public school?" she asked for the save. "Is it…err…fun?"

"If you can call school fun," answered Jake. "It's okay, I guess, definitely different from home schooling." Miley noticed his face had turned red.

The night sluggishly passed by, and finally at 1 am, Robbie Ray, Miley, and Lilly were able to leave and go back to the Stewart Residence, changing back into their normal, actual selves.

_((So there's chapter 1!!! Tell me how you like it!!! Reviews please!!! All ideas are welcome!!! The song at the beginning is Secret by Maroon 5…I don't own it…nor do I own Hannah Montana…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	2. Boring Teachers Give Awkward Detentions

**CHAPTER 2**

_((I'm back…thanks for the reviewers from yesterday…I hope everyone else liked it…I think Jake should become a full time star on Hannah Montana…anybody else agree? R&R…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

Surprisingly, Jake seemed to keep his distance from Miley. Usually, he would strive to break free from the realm of screaming fans that couldn't seem to get used to the fact that Jake Ryan attended their school. Today, he was grumbling, letting them swarm him and make him late to class because of all their fawning. At this particular moment, he was trying to be on time to math, one of the only classes in which he wasn't favored by the teacher. Maybe that was why he loved it so much. Or maybe it was because Miley is in it…no, Miley is in basically all of his classes. The bell rang as he was still trying to do his business at his locker. Surely Miss Kipps would understand once she saw the hound of girls. But as the bell rang, they all began to scream and run to their own classes, afraid of detention. Jake now looked guilty as ever, slowly dragging himself through the halls, thinking of beloved Miley.

"Thank you for joining us five minutes after the bell," Miss Kipps snapped as he finally reached the classroom. "I see no hounding girls today, Mr. Ryan. You have no excuse. Detention. Today. After school. One hour."

Jake sluggishly dragged into his seat, trying not to look at Miley with he look of triumph. Zombie Slayer had just gotten detention. Miss Kipps had just become Miley's favorite teacher, and that was really saying something as she was old, crusty, and mean.

"I told you one day he'd get it," Miley whispered to Lilly, who sat right next to her. "He can't be late to class and get out of detentions any more. He was probably too busy with a mirror or something pathetic like that."

"But you and Lilly are constantly in front of mirrors," Oliver reasoned. "You two are like attached to them."

"Yes, but we're girls," Miley snapped.

"Miss Stewart, please stop talking and show me your homework," Miss Kipps snapped in Miley's direction.

"Sorry," Miley mumbled, rummaging through her bag looking for her binder. "Oh my gosh, it's not here. Where is my binder? I swear I had it. I just can't find it. I must have left it in my locker."

"Well, that's no excuse for talking now is it? Talking without even doing your homework is highly frowned upon in this class young lady. Don't try to pull another stunt like that again. Ah, Miss Truscott, let me see yours." Lilly's homework was smoothly organized out on her desk. "Thank you, dear." Lilly put it away.

"Miles, give it up," Lilly hissed. "Why don't you just give him a chance? He really likes you."

"When his oversized head shrinks about a thousand times maybe, just maybe, I'll consider it," Miley scoffed in reply.

"Miss Stewart, that is twice in to minutes," Miss Kipps scolded. "Is there something very important you need to discuss with the class? You should be listening to the discussion about the homework as you so kindly chose not to do it."

"I did the homework," Miley argued, "I just forgot to bring…"

"Adidit," Miss Kipps interrupted, silencing her. "Now their will be no more of that. Stop talking…or else…"

"Ooooohhhh," Amber teased at Miley, sitting behind her.

"Shut up," Miley fired back.

"MISS STEWART, HOW MANY TIMES WILL I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! THIS IS THREE TIMES IN THE SPACE OF ABOUT 2 MINUTES! DON'T MAKE ME THROW YOU INTO DETENTION WITH MR. RYAN."

"Detention?" Miley had a look of horror on her face. "With Jake?"

"Yes, Miley, with Jake. If you don't stop talking, you'll have to endure it."

"I'll shut up."

"You better."

Miley sat tight trying to keep her big mouth shut so she wouldn't be forced to endure an hour of detention with a Jake. Unluckily for her, that seemed to be impossible today.

"Psst, Lily," Hannah whispered trying to get her attention, but Lily failed to hear her. "Lily." Lily was busy working on an equation. "Lily." Lily looked up mouth what. "I have to tell…"

"Miss Stewart, what did I tell you?" Miss Kipps asked frazzled.

Miley knew nothing with Miss Kipps was rhetorical. "Don't talk or you'll have to spend an hour in detention with Jake Ryan."

"Exactly," she spat. "You're talking, meaning you have detention with Mr. Ryan today after school for one hour."

"No, Miss Kipps, please," Miley begged. "Don't make me."

"I will make you, and please stop acting like a complete brat. At this school, we practice tolerance and friendship, not annoyance and hate."

Miley sunk in her seat. This was going to be the worst day of her life. She would have to spend an hour in detention with Jake. At least she wouldn't be alone. Miss Kipps would be there. _Oh goody, _Miley thought to herself.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by as Miley unhappily dreaded her detention. She would be lucky to survive the hour with Jake. After school, she dawdled slightly before surrendering to Miss Kipps room. "Well, Miss Stewart, because you were late to detention, Mr. Ryan had to sit in here for fifteen minutes already. So his detention will be more like an hour and fifteen minutes because of your selfishness. Now, I have some emergency business to attend to. I will be back in exactly one hour. Don't try leaving. I have informed any teacher that sees you in the hall to bring you to me straightaway. And you can imagine my punishments." She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry," Miley mumbled.

"For what?" Jake asked, confused.

"Making you stay longer."

"Oh that doesn't matter at all. I'm with you." There was a long awkward silence following his statement until he finally worked up the confidence to break it. "Look, Miley, I know we've had our differences, and you think I'm a pig-headed, selfish, ego obsessed jerk who…"

"Don't forget insufferable know-it-all," Miley reminded him.

"Touché," Jake replied. "But the truth is: I did a lot of it just to impress you. I really like you, Miley."

"That's sweet, Jake, but I don't know, I really think you're kind of…arrogant."

"I know," Jake sighed. "And I'll accept it if you don't like me back. I was just…hoping I guess. It's just…I don't feel the same way about any other girl at this school or on this earth. You're…you're special to me, Miley, and I really really like you a lot, but I guess, it's just not meant to be."

"It's not that I don't like you," Miley began to explain. "You just seem kind of…annoying. I couldn't stand you doing all those Zombie Slayer impressions in the halls all the time, and you seem to enjoy screaming girls like Amber and Ashley…"

"You think I enjoy them?" Jake gaped. "I absolutely one hundred percent hate those girls. They give me the creeps. I don't get how somebody can stalk someone like that without like…blowing up."

"Blowing up?" Miley laughed. "I've never heard it put that way before. But anyways, Jake, you seem to love the perks of fame too much and I know what being famous feels like."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how could you know?" he asked. "You aren't famous. You don't have crazy people hounding you for your autograph every time you go to the park or walk to the store or go to a restaurant. You just don't get it. It's a big responsibility."

"I guess," Miley said. The ideal time was then to just come clean and proclaim to Jake that she was Hannah Montana. It was so obvious that unless he was truly oblivious and stupid, he'd figure it out, but Miley just couldn't do it. She couldn't let go of her secret that easily. It was her life. It meant so much to her.

There was silence for what felt like an hour, another awkward silence. Neither knew what to say. Jake stared at Miley. "Miles," he whispered, reaching out his hand and stroking her cheek. "Miles." He began to move his face in towards hers.

Miley didn't know what to do. Jake's face was now just meager inches from hers. Her heart was screaming, _YES, YES! Go for it, Miley! You never realized it, but you really do like this guy a lot! _But at the same time, her mind began to scream, _No! Not Jake Ryan. He's such a big shot, big-headed twit! You hate him Miley! Don't let those cute eyes bat their twisty little eye lashes at you! Don't give in!_

"Jake," Miley moaned. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. Why can't we just be friends?"

Jake didn't hide the disappointment from his face very well. Miley could tell he was hurting. She had melted him while he had, indeed melted her. "Okay, Miley, we can just be friends." The moments tensioned, and the awkward silence became increasingly more awkward as the two just sat there, unsure of their voices. What would come out of one dared a word? Miley's heart and brain were conflicting, and she was now enduring a painful emotional battle between the two. She both wanted to have and wanted to resist Jake at the same time. She hadn't forgotten his arrogance yet. No matter how hard he tried to convince her it was all to impress her, part of her knew that he really was that arrogant and that statement was just a teensy cover up he would probably attempt to use with her on many occasions.

The door screeched open as a disgruntled Miss Kipps re-entered the room. "It's been exactly one hour. You two may go."

Grateful to escape detention, school, and that classroom, Miley and Jake hurriedly clad out of the room. They split separate ways after their lockers saying a hurried and very awkward good bye to each other. Miley made a mental not to herself to tell Lily every detail of their little detention which except for the almost kiss and frequent awkward silences hadn't been as bad as she had expected it to be. Now all she needed to do was decide if she really and truly wanted Jake Ryan or not.

_((Can you guess the song at the beginning?? First person to guess it wins!!! I don't not own the song I promise…And now you have it…chapter 2…please review…all ideas are welcome…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	3. Crying People Can Be Creepy

**CHAPTER 3**

_((last chapter's song was happy together by simple plan…I do not own it!! I can't resist writing the next chapter…I LOVE HANNAH MONTANA!! I've been asked if this is a JILEY…well you will just have to wait and see…maybe…maybe not…I could turn it into a moliver…or miley could end up all alone and Jake could end up with some rock star girl…you'll just have to wait and see…with that being said…R&R…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

What I think, you are just perfect.  
Could it be, that I am worth it?  
Is this thing an open door?  
Walk right through to something more.  
You and me,  
My life would change in a second,  
In a second.

Could it be, could it be  
You and me, you and me?  
Do I see, do I see clearly?

12345678

Jake was semi-heartbroken after the events of detention with Miley. He was so sure she was just as into him as he was into her. _She's just scared _he thought to himself. She was afraid to show how she really felt about him. There was just so much chemistry in between them, and when he had tried to kiss her, he could see the warfare going on between her heart and her brain. Her heart was screaming DO IT while her brain was screaming NO. He would just have to silence her brain, get her to follow her heart. She loved him and he knew it.

"Miley, Miley, Miley," Jake muttered to himself lying down on his bed. "What am I going to have to do to convince you I can be trusted?"

Meanwhile, Miley was busy filling Lily in on everything that went on during the hour of detention. "He was all I really like you, Miley," Miley sped talked. "And he was trying to sweet talk me and get me to fall for him. Then he tried to kiss me, and I was about to let him until my brain was like what the hell are you doing Miley?! This is Jake Ryan! Then I stopped him and he was pretending to be all hurt and stuff, acting like he actually liked me and wanted that kiss! Ugh, he makes me so mad!" She threw her stuffed elephant against her wall. "I just want to rip him to shreds and bring him to reality about how his ego is all hiked-up over something completely fake! Jake Ryan is fake!"

"Miley, I know you're angry," Lily replied, "but guess what I heard in what you just said."

"I hate Jake Ryan using many different words and phrases?" Miley guessed.

"NO! You love him! You said you were almost about to let him when your brain started to scream no! What about your heart, Miley? Your heart wanted it! Your heart wants to kiss Jake Ryan! Your heart loves Jake Ryan! You can't live without your heart! Your heart is you! You love Jake Ryan!"

"Lily that is…oh my god…totally true," Miley admitted sitting on her bed dazed and confused. In a split second, she regained her composure. "No. No. That is not true. I was confused. I didn't know what was going on. I've never kissed a guy before. There was all this wonder and stuff, nothing big. I mean, come on…"

"Miley, just admit it," Lily rolled her eyes. "You love him. L-O-V-E. That spells love." She got up in Miley's face.

"Lily, you are wrong."

"Stop fighting yourself, Miley, and give in. You'll be happy, and besides you two would make the cutest couple."

"Sorry, Lil, not gonna happen."

"Yes it will. You just wait."

Hannah Montana had a gigantic movie premiere to attend. Actually, it was Jake's movie premiere. He had recently finished a flick starring him and Emma Roberts. Miley had known about this for months, but with all the pandemonium from the last week, she had completely forgotten completely about it. She would be wearing a green and black knee-length halter dress that she had had custom designed. She wore a curled wig of blonde "Hannah hair". She knew she would be seeing Jake again and this would partly be a test. She hadn't wanted at all to admit it to Lily, but her heart as she knew very well was screaming for Jake, and even her brain was beginning to break down as she thought about it all day long. He had been so nice and considerate during detention. When she denied the kiss, that was that. He hadn't tried to convince her. Although he had been hurt, he had regained his composure and didn't become a sob-story begging for love on his knees. He had respected her wants and put away his own. Miley knew it was happening, and it scared her.

Hannah would be making a red-carpet limo entrance. She was treated as an important cast member because her hit _If We Were A Movie _was the overall theme song of the show. And of course, Hannah no longer went anywhere without Lola, her best friend. As they emerged from the car, chants of Hannah and screams filled their ears. Cameras began to flash wildly as the stars took interviews and greeted each other. All heads turned towards Lily and Miley who joined the crowd.

"Hannah!" Emma Roberts squealed exchanging cheek kisses. "How are you? Thank you so much for coming!"

"I've been looking forward to this for months," Hannah lied. She had only known about it for months, but since it would require the presence of Jake Ryan, she wasn't happy about it.

Not much farther up the carpet was Jake interviewing with Diane Roberts. He looked down towards Hannah and smiled, not his usual overconfident and sexy smile. No, this was a different smile. It was a shy smile, a crush smile, a smile he had not used with anyone else. The smile truly showed Miley that Jake loved her.

As Miley walked through occasionally greeting familiar faces, she felt somebody's hand on her arm. Diane Roberts was beckoning her into view, but she wasn't letting Jake go either.

"And here with Jake Ryan, we have Hannah Montana who according to sources has a song in this movie. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," Miley answered coolly. She had done this one million times at least. "If We Were A Movie is the main theme song."

"It's the definition of the movie," Jake added. Miley looked up at him, smiling, heart melting. He smiled back as they began to have a moment. No one else was there, until they realized what they were doing on national T.V. They didn't want the press to notice anything.

"She looks so much and acts so much like Miley," Jake said aloud.

"Huh?" Hannah asked him.

"Nothing," he replied confused. Who was he in love with: Hannah Montana or Miley Stewart? They both seemed so similar to him, almost as if they were the same exact person.

"Well Jake, we are very excited to see your movie," Diane smiled. "We have to go to commercial, now. Don't go away everyone. We'll be right back." The camera man brought down the camera. She turned to Jake and Miley. "Thank you very much you too. That was some good footage. It's so good to see young stars getting along so well these days." She walked away towards Emma.

"I hate interviews," Jake commented. "I hate the feeling of the whole world watching me."

"See, I thought you liked the attention," Miley gabbed. "At school you used to always do your impressions of yourself."

"At school?" Jake asked puzzled. "How do you know about anything I do at school?"

"Um…" Miley was looking for a way out, any way. This was not the time nor the place for secret sharing. "I know someone who goes there."

"Do you know Miley Stewart?" Jake asked. "She's the only one that would say something negative that I know of. She's the only person that sees me for an actual person at that school."

"Yeah, Miley and I are really close," Hannah said for the save. "She's told me about you."

"Yeah, Miley is great," Jake began. "She is so nice, considerate, warm, passionate, smart, beautiful, intelligent, strong, respectful, bold, brave, prideful, loving, loveable, sweet, lovely, enthusiastic, energetic, pretty…she's such a lovely person and I've fallen in love with her. I'm just not sure she loves me back, but I really hope she does. She walks carrying pride and confidence with her head held high and her own opinions. Her smile can warm an atmosphere, can calm all tense moments, and her voice is so sweet and pure. She's like a flower that will never stop blooming. Just when I think she is all she can be, she gets even better, and that's part of the reason I lover her so much. I love every single thing about her down to the last trait and characteristic and there is nothing I would ever change about her." As he continued, Miley couldn't contain herself. She began to cry. Jake kept on going without noticing. "Her soft brown, curly hair waves in the wind and sunlight. Everything about her is inviting. Her eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen, and her style…are you crying?"

Miley nodded, trying to hastily wipe the tears away before the press would see and go to town. She hoped and prayed her mascara wouldn't run. "Is it something I said?" he quickly asked, completely confused. She nodded, then ran inside.

_((CHAPTER 3 is complete!!!! I don't not own the song at the beginning…guess the song…I probably will not write anymore today, but possibly tomorrow??? Who knows…hopefully…I am very busy with finals right now…please please please review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	4. Down In The Vent

**CHAPTER 4**

_((back again…but ill only update once today…the song from last chapter was In A Second by Aly and AJ…I DO NOT OWN IT!!! And correction…Happy Together is also performed by The Turtles…I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER!!! Alright here comes the next chapter…the one you've all been waiting for…just kidding…after this…I HAVE TO study for my finals because I've been abandoning them for this which is not a good choice…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

12345678

"Oh my God, Lily, I can't believe I just did that," Miley fretted while in the private bathrooms in the back of the theatre for the stars. She was attempting to rid herself of the long mascara streaks running down her face. "I ruined my makeup, probably drew on a bunch of press, and now Jake thinks I'm some crying sensitive baboon."

"Miley, relax," Lily tried to comfort her. "He'll just probably think your like…happy for Miley."

"No, he probably thinks Hannah likes him," Miley cried.

"Well Hannah does like him," Lily pointed out.

"No Miley does."

"AHA!!! You admit it! You've never admitted it before!" Lily screamed triumphantly.

"Woo hoo, alert the press, get this in the evening edition. Miley Stewart also known as Hannah Montana likes Jake Ryan!" She yelled that a little to loud for a certain someone walked right past the room as she said that. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dashing smile. His full name was Jacob Justin Ryan.

Jake's POV

I was walking by the bathroom door and I heard somebody yelling, "Miley Stewart also known as Hannah Montana likes Jake Ryan!" Did I really just hear that? Is Miley Hannah, and is Hannah Miley? Then who's Lola Luftnagle? She reminds me of…Lily. Of course. That's why Miley said she knows what it feels like, all the fame and glory. And that's why they seem so much alike, Hannah and Miley. I was never having a conflict with who I like at all. They're the same person. Wow, I really do love her. I hear them coming towards the door. I ran for it, not wanting to let on that I know the little secret.

Regular POV

Hannah and Lola finally came out of the bathroom. "Where to, now?" asked Lola.

"Let's just go to our seats," replied Hannah. "The movie starts in about twenty-five minutes anyways. We can talk to the people around us."

All the stars were sitting up on the balcony in the nice seats. Hannah and Lola got to sit with them right next to, big shocker, Jake. "Hannah are you okay?" he asked her, concerned. "You kind of ran off back there."

"Yeah, sorry," Hannah replied trying not to be forced into an explanation. "Did the press see?"

"I don't think so," Jake assured her. "There weren't any big uprisings. We weren't out in the middle. They were paying more attention to Emma and crew by then."

"Well that's definitely good," Miley answered.

"Hi Lola," Jake greeted nicely.

"Hi Jake," Lola replied. She noticed a look in Jake's eyes. He was looking at Hannah the way he looked at… "Miley," Lola accidentally gasped out loud.

"What?" Miley snapped. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Lola responded still staring at Jake curiously. "Nothing at all. I must be dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Jake interrogated. "What do you mean you were dreaming? What's gotten into you?"

"Jake," Lola said between clenched teeth hoping Miley wouldn't hear, "I need to talk to you, right now. It's important."

"Right now?" Jake whined. "The movie's about to start."

"Right now," Lola snapped grabbing Jake by the arm and aggressively pulling him down the aisle. Jake shot an apologetic look down toward Miley.

Lily pulled Jake into a broom closet and locked the door. "Alright, Jake, cards on the table, how long have you known?"

"Known what?" Jake tried to sound confused.

"This," Lola pulled of her blue wig turning back into Lily.

"Lily?! Is that you?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh, don't play with me, Jake," Lola snapped. "I know you know. The way you were looking at Hannah back there was pretty obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jake tried to deny.

"Come off it."

"Okay, fine." Jake gave in. "I was walking by the bathroom you two were in tonight and I heard Miley say that she also known as Hannah Montana likes Jake Ryan. Happy?"

"Did you follow us?"

"No, I didn't mean to hear it. She just said it kind of loud. Anybody walking by could have heard it. Luckily it was me, instead of reporters."

"Yeah," Lily replied. "Very lucky."

"Well, listen, Lily, the movie is about to start and I will get introduced before it does, so we kind of need to get out of here."

"Just one more thing, are you going to ask Miley out?" Lily asked.

"None of your business," Jake commented. "No comment."

"Well, I have an idea…" She turned and whispered in his ear. As she did, a little boyish giddy grin popped up onto his handsome face.

Jake reached to open the door, but the knob wouldn't turn. He grabbed the lock and tried to twist it, but instead of unlocking, the knob of the lock fell off landing in his hand. He tried the door, but it was still locked "Oh shit!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Lily.

"We're stuck."

"What?! We need to get out of here!"

"Yeah! They're going to introduce me and I won't be there! Then there will be a huge press release on there, and then they'll make up some whopping rumor like they always do! This is not good!"

"Help!" Lily pounded on the door with her two little fists. "Get me out of here!" She continued to pound and scream.

"That won't help!" Jake was frustrated. "Everyone is in the movie!"

"Well it's better than nothing!" Lily retorted. "Help! Help!!"

"No it isn't," Jake hissed slapping his hand over her mouth. "If you're not careful, we'll get caught by the wrong people, and the press will find out and spread nasty rumors about why we were in a closet together. Don't you think that would look a little weird? And what would our story be?"

"Why is everything about the press with you? Who cares about them. We need to get out of her."

"The press can ruin people. They start bunches of rumors and send out psycho paparazzi who stalk you and threaten your safety as their job. You've seen the press. You're semi-famous. You're Hannah Montana's best friend!"

"Help!" Lily continued to scream.

"Lily…" Jake began.

"Don't you want to get out of here?!" Lily shouted. "There's no other way than to scream until someone hears us! Help!"

"Why are girls so stubborn?" Jake grumbled looking for another way out. "Look, Lily, up there…an air vent."

"I am not traveling through an air vent," Lily snapped. "You can do that to "save your image" if you want but I am going to pound on this door until somebody opens it. it's dirty up there, full of rats and mice and spiders and dust…EW!!!"

"It's the only way," Jake reasoned.

"Um, no it's not…there's a door," Lily pointed with a duh voice.

"Poor, Miley, she's probably wondering what we are doing, I have to get back to her."

"Good luck going through the vent," Lily said.

"Come on, Lil, come with me," Jake begged. "Miley will kill me if I come back without you. If we're lucky, this duct will come out right where I need to enter onto the stage when they introduce me."

"No."

"Please, Lily, come on."

"No!"

"Please, Lily, you won't see a rat, I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?! NO!!!"

"Fine, then you can spend the full movie in here because I don't have a key to that door, and then only people left out there are guards and they won't have a key either."

"But…" Lily started. Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the vent. "Oh. All. Right."

Jake grabbed at the vent and noticed loose bolts. He carefully untwisted each one with his fingers, finally pulling off the door with a victorious screech. It looked to be just big enough for a person to slide through. "Ladies first." Jake moved out of the way to help Lily.

"Hell no, I am not going fist," Lily retorted, stepping off to let Jake go.

Grumbling, Jake hoisted himself up. "Grab my hand." He reached down to Lily who just stared at it.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself…" she started.

"But if I get lonely I'ma need your help," Jake finished singing like a girl.

Lily rolled her eyes. "That WAS NOT funny." She climbed up into the vent, a disgusted look piercing her face. "Why don't they ever clean these things?"

"Because usually people don't go running around in them," Jake answered. "Who do you know that cleans vents for a job."

"Um…your mom?" Lily asked, shrugging.

"Oh now it's your turn to be funny I see," Jake retorted.

"Yep." They crawled around the ventilation system, stopping at each vent to check where it came out at.

"Okay," said Jake, taking charge. "I think it's this way."

"No," Lily reprimanded. "It's this way."

"It's this way…I'm sure of it," Jake confidently pointed.

"I'm sure of it being this way," Lily retorted pointing the opposite direction.

"Alright, we'll race," Jake said, annoyed. "You go that way. I go this way. The person that finds the exit first wins."

"Fine," Lily inclined. "Go." They both scrambled in opposite directions. Lily crawled as fast as she could trying not to look down afraid of what she might see. She look out the vents. "Aha," she muttered. She was looking out into the theatre. She looked up towards where she was supposed to be sitting. Miley wasn't there. They must have gone down to get ready to go on stage and be introduced. Miley must be getting an introduction. She quickly crawled in the direction of the stage. She was going to win. She knew it.

Jake looked out of the nearest vent. He was in the backstage area. He was so close. There was a vent up ahead that must be backstage. He hastily crawled towards it having a hard time avoiding his head hitting the ceiling. He was going to beat Lily. He could hold it over her head forever. He was so close, almost there, when he saw Lily out of the corner of his eye crawling towards it from the other side. They reached it exactly at the same time.

"I win!" they triumphantly shouted at the same time. "You did not!" They were still in unison. "I got here first!"

"Come on," hissed Jake angrily. He worked at the door and got it to pop off, not looking out where he was going. He began to crawl out and help Lily down. As soon as she came down, he heard at least one thousand clicks. Standing behind them were at least fifty camera people snapping pictures. Reporters fumbled for their microphones wanting interviews.

"Mr. Ryan!" they all were shouting, "why were you and Miss Loftnagle together in the vent. "Are you two dating?!"

"No we are not dating!" Jake shouted angrily. "We are just friends!"

"Then why were you in the vent?!" a reporter shouted.

"We got stuck in the closet and had to find some way to get out!" Lily shrieked.

The reporters went even wilder at this one, making sure their recorders and video cameras were taping this confrontation.

"Lily, that was a horrible answer," Jake hissed. "No comment. No comment. No comment." Jake pulled Lily through the crowd. They continued to go backstage where the entrance to the stage was. "Hannah!" Jake called out when he saw her pulling Lily along.

"Where were you guys?" Miley asked slightly annoyed. "And why are you all dusty? You're both a mess."

"Yeah well we were talking about something in a closet…" Jake began.

"Talking about something in a closet?" Hannah asked raising her eyebrow. She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Lily confused.

"It was obviously Lola's idea," Miley choked out. "She has to be extreme and weird. That's my Lola."

Lily sensed it was a cover up. She played along. "Yep. I'm a strange one alright."

"Well," Jake continued, "we accidentally locked ourselves in, and so we had to climb through the vents to get down here."

"Obviously Lola's idea too," Hannah continued to laugh.

"Actually, HAN-AH, it was Jake's," Lola disagreed. "I didn't want too because…"

"You didn't want to get dirty," Hannah finished.

"Yeah," Lily stepped up, "but when we got out of the vents, a bunch of reporters saw us, and now they think we are together. WHICH WE ARENT!" She jumped away from Jake as far as she could. "Me and him…just no." She gave him a disgusted look.

"So now you're going to be all over the place in the papers," Hannah said. "Well, Jake, that's going to suck to cover up. There's no real good cover story when it comes to that. Unless, you tell me and them what you were discussing…" Miley added hopefully.

"Not a chance, Hannah," Jake replied. "Don't worry about it." Miley didn't know what to think. She had no idea what it could have been. Unless… "Well, I have to go clean up. I'm about to get called on stage. See you in a few minutes."

"Bye," Miley said. She turned to Lily. "It wasn't about the "thing" was it?"

"No, he has no idea," Lily assured her. "It was something else that has nothing to do with you. It was not important"

"I don't believe you. If it was so "unimportant", it could have waited until later."

"Oh, look at that," Lily abruptly changed the subject, "they're about to call you onstage. I'm gonna go sit up in the balcony…bye, Hannah!" Lily quickly made her way through the crowd to go back upstairs. "Well," she said to herself. "I wasn't lying. This doesn't have anything to do with Hannah, but it has everything to do with Miley, and while she has her wig on, she's Hannah."

_((I hope you liked it…I will reveal the song in the next chapter…guess it…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	5. Evening Fame

**CHAPTER 5**

_((Hello, everybody…I'm back to write an amazing chapter that you have no clue what will happen in…but I do…muahaha…you have to scroll down and read to see while I know everything already…this'll be the only time this happens…I usually have no idea what to put in a chapter…I let my fingers fly and they form words…improvisation writing, I guess…it was pretty obvious that the song from last chapter was Confidence (For You I Will) by Teddy Geiger…I do not own this song and I do not own Hannah Montana…I know I seem to say that a lot…but it's important and safe…here is the next chapter…thanks to all who have been reviewing…I love hearing your comments and thoughts about the story…to all who read and don't review…I'd love it if you did…your comments will help make the story more fun and interesting…I will do random polls and it is REALLY HELPFUL if you vote…kind of a reader's choice thing…but in the end…it is my decision…all ideas are welcome at any time…if they are big and huge I may recognize you for giving me the splendid idea…your ideas are what help make the story better…if you had the patience to read this type JILEY at the beginning of your review…I want to see how many people actually read these…but it doesn't mean I'll stop writing the letters to the readers…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,  
On life - be my life 

Just slip me on  
I'll be your tenant  
Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat

You'll be my king  
And I'll be your castle

No you'll be my queen  
And I'll be your moat

12345678

"MIIIIIIIILEEEEEEY!" Lily bellowed as she announced her arrival slamming the back door. "MILEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"IN MY ROOM!" Miley screamed back. "COME ON UP!"

"COMING!" Lily shouted breezing past Jackson.

"What is it with girls and being so loud?" he hissed, covering his ears. "I will bill you for the hearing aids I now require."

"I'll await those bills," Lily called over her shoulder obviously paying no attention as she bounded up the stairs. "MILEY!!! IT'S TONIGHT! THE CONCERT HERE IN MALIBU IS TONIGHT!"

"Thank you Lily, I didn't know that," Miley sarcastically called. "I've only been super excited for the past hour. It's going to be on T.V. worldwide! You know how often this happens?"

"How often does this happen?" Lily asked excitedly.

"NEVER!" Miley shouted, pumping her fist in the air in triumph. "HANNAH MONTANA IS A WORLDWIDE SENSATION!"

"YEAAAAAH!" Lily screamed sprinting and flopping on Miley's bed. She all of a sudden shot up as if remembering something important. "If this is worldwide, international, universal, then Lola Loftnagle needs to look even more superb than usual. Miley, you have to help me."

"Well, that's what best friends are for," Miley gabbed walking towards the Hannah Closet. "Follow me, please." She opened the door to the super room of clothing. "Hmmm, what should Lola wear? How about a skirt?"

"A dress!" Lily begged excitedly.

"A long time ago, you proclaimed to the public that Lola does not wear dresses, Lily," Miley reminded her. "You can't all of a sudden show up all fancy schmancy."

"But…" Lily pleaded.

"It's not my fault you used to have serious stage fright," Miley reminded her. "If you wouldn't have gone all psycho on the camera, you would be able to wear couture."

Lily pouted, grabbing the black and white flimsy pleated skirt. "But can I at least wear some of your high boots?" Lily gave Miley the puppy dog pout.

"Oh alright," Miley gave in, tossing the boots towards Lily.

"Yes! I love you, Miles."

"I know. Now we need to get you a top…we could give you the matching top but I personally have always found that a teensy bit boring."

"I say I wear an all black skirt," Lily suggested, "then you can put any color with it."

"Yeah, okay," Miley agreed reaching for the black and white skirt, replacing it with an identical styled black skirt. "How about this pink top?"

"Make it a short skirt then and give me the even higher boots," Lily commanded, using the puppy dog pout again.

"Oh alright, Lily," Miley surrendered.

Lily stepped into the Hannah changing room and slipped into the clothes. She emerged and immediately screamed, "Fish nets!"

"Fish nets!?" Miley bellowed almost laughing, "With that combination? Are you kidding me?"

"This is Lola you're dressing, not Hannah. Lola has her own style, and Lola likes fishnets." Miley mouthed silent words in disbelief. She pulled open her dresser of leggings and tights and grabbed a pair of black fishnets.

"Enjoy," she said throwing them at her. "Hurry up, we need to do your hair…I have a really good idea."

"Okay," Lily enthusiastically said, throwing on the fishnets.

"Okay, I wanna put your hair in loose curls and put it in a low ponytail that comes over your shoulder, kind of like a single ponytail," Miley suggested. "And add some square shaped silver hoops."

"Now that idea I like," Lily replied. "How do we get the curls to look professional?"

"This is Hannah Montana you're talking to, the pro," Miley laughed. "We'll use curlers, and I can do your makeup while you do that."

Many hours, curlers, and kinds of makeup later, Lily was finally read. She looked astonishing. For the occasion, she had actually dyed her hair purple to make it more natural looking, and it would wash out in the shower, so she wouldn't have to worry about it sticking. Miley had seriously considered that because this was such a special concert, but straightening all her wildly curly hair would not have been the easiest thing. And it would possibly be very humid in the concert, and her hair tended to frizz out and that would be embarrassing. The wig would always look perfect.

They finally left for the Malibu Ocean Beachside Center (completely made up by me). It was pretty as the beach was behind it, and it held a lot of people and cameras from different countries. Every popular magazine, newspaper, T.V. station, website, and tabloid would be covering this concert. It was guaranteed the front page of every newspaper across the nation. Every cover of every magazine would have Miley, and websites would have clips of the concert. Not to mention, all of the T.V. stations showing the concert plus interviews and behind the scenes footage. It would be a long night, but at the end, Miley would get to chill with Lily and Oliver, something she loved to do. Oliver would be backstage the whole time cheering her on.

By the time Miley's care pulled in secretly to the back, the arena was full of activity. Camera people unloading, eager fans, reporters shooting segments, camera people capturing the beautiful sea, and tailgate parties were just a few things the myriad of people were doing. They had to top the convertible for their protection as they entered the back way just in case. The concert wasn't for another seven hours showing just how crazy some people are. Hannah would be getting a creative hair style with designer clothes. It required extra time to make her look even more glamorous than she naturally was. Her wig was put into loose curl rollers and she took a shower to put special gel to make the curls come out nicer. After that, she went for a sound check in her robe and curlers. She saw the size of the arena and gaped. It looked as if it could hold a million people, but it would only have forty thousand tightly packed. Butterflies of excitement fluttered in her stomach.

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with…_

"That's good!" shouted the tech macho man. "Now please sing the beginning of Pumpin' Up The Party, please."

So Miley sang: _Hey, Get up, Get loud, Start pumpin' up the party now. Hey, Get up, Get loud, Start pumpin' up the party now. _

"That's good," the man kindly said. He quickly took her through the rest of the songs and she proceeded to changing and makeup. Quicker than she imagined, seven o'clock also known as prime time, the start time, came.

"Good luck Hannah!" Lola shouted as Hannah ambled onto the stage, relaxed, ready to rock the night away. She had no stage fright and no nerves even when she saw the extreme crowd.

"HEY, MALIBU!" Hannah shouted enthusiastically into the microphone. "WHAT'S UP?! I THOUGHT I'D START OUT TONIGHT WITH THE PERFECT SONG TO PUMP UP THE PARTY!" The music began as Hannah sang:

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2  
It's the same old, same grind  
But we don't feel we're wasting time  
Not so bored that we can't find a better way  
My friends, my kind  
No one's gettin' left behind  
If they did it'd be a crime  
That's why we say  
Let the music start a revolution  
No time to play it safe  
Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2  
They can't  
We can  
Parents might not understand_

_Having fun without a plan  
But that's what we do  
We're all here (Let's go!)  
Gotta make this party grow  
Together we can make it blow  
Right through the roof  
The music's gonna start a revolution  
Too late to play it safe  
Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2  
We don't have to paint by numbers  
Let our voice come out from under  
Hear it rise  
Feel the thunder  
It's time to lose control  
Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2  
Pumpin' up the party now  
Party now, party now_

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x4_

As the song ended, the crowd began to roar while flashes from cameras constantly lit up the arena. Hannah smiled and started communicating with the crowd. They all loved her. That was partly why she was so famous, charisma.

The night flew by as Hannah kept singing all of her famous songs admirably. She was finally on her last song.

"OKAY, EVERYONE! YOU'VE BEEN AN AMAZING AUDIENCE TONIGHT, AND TO GIVE YOU A SPECIAL SURPRISE! I HAVE A NEW SONG I WOULD LIKE TO SING FOR YOU ALL TONIGHT!"

The music began and so did Hannah:

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Hannah finished and the crowd roared louder than ever before. She exited the stage to loud cheers and screams of happiness. She was so excited. It had been her best concert, and it had been on international T.V. People in Japan were watching, and so were people in Australia and Spain and India…everywhere.

Miley was bombarded by press that was lucky enough to be allowed onstage. She patiently answered their questions, her happiness not wavering one bit. She could do this. Not long until she would be able to celebrate with her friends and family.

She broke away from the reporters to go to her dressing room to change into comfortable clothing. Everyone helping with the concert would be attending a huge party backstage. At first, they had planned for it to be at a huge banquet hall earning more publicity, but they decided to keep it more low key. Besides, the backstage area was like a house. It had its own dining room which was huge and nice. It was a very nice facility. Why not take advantage of it?

Miley turned the knob to her dressing room door, opening it. Inside standing there was a blonde attractive guy with a giant bouquet of roses. In addition to the ones he was holding, there were also thousand of more all over the place in the room. Ever inch of the room was rosed. Jake smiled at her. "Surprise, Miley," he said.

Miley just stood there. Did he just call her Miley? What has gotten into him? How could he know? Then she realized it. Lily was lying about what they had been discussing in the closet. He must have figured it out.

"Shocked?" Jake asked smiling.

"How did you know?" Miley asked sweetly ignoring his question.

"Figured it out," Jake answered. "These are for you." He handed her the flowers, putting his hand on hers as he did so making it seem accidental.

"Oh, Jake," Miley gushed tearing up. "They're beautiful. But…why?"

"What do you mean…why?" Jake laughed. "Can't a guy give the girl he absolutely adores roses?"

Miley laughed. "Let me think about that for a second."

Jake was sick of the wait. He couldn't bear to have to stand here much longer and not say it. "I love you."

_What? Jake, you were supposed to ask her out, not profess your love for her, but it is true. _Miley burst out crying.

"What is it with girls and crying?" asked Jake smiling.

"I love you, too," Miley answered.

She threw herself into his arms. He turned her chin up to face him. Tears were still glistening on her face. He wiped them away gently with his thumbs before leaning in towards her like that day in detention. But, this day she didn't stop him. She let him do it. He kissed her, soft and tenderly. She deepened the kiss, stepping towards him more. His tongue barged its way into her mouth, exploring every inch, hers doing the same to him. They had waited so long for this. They couldn't bear to wait any longer. The laid back on the sofa, making out for a few minutes.

Jake was the one to break the kiss. "Will you go out with me?" he asked her pretty confident she'd say yes. She went right back to kissing him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jake came with Miley to the party as the two of them spent a fun-filled night with Lily and Oliver. Miley wished it would never end. She had two best friends and a boyfriend. What more did she need?

_((Awwwww! Another chapter…done…please review…and Hannah's new song TAKE MY BREATH AWAY, which I don't own by the way is actually recorded by many artists including Jessica Simpson…it is also used in the movie Top Gun…no I don't own that either…reviews please…type JILEY if you read this…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	6. Fun For 2

**CHAPTER 6**

_((so that's why I love the chapter…JILEY!!! Wow I was so surprised people read this…even if you all didn't…I wouldn't stop…I like to ramble if you haven't gotten it yet…hahaha…I have no idead what this chapter will be…some romantic fluff? Maybe some loliver?? Who knows…I don't…yet…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

_1234567887654321_

I'm having a party  
A party for two (yeah)  
Ain't invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you (yeah)  
Yeah, you 

(I'm here) You're there  
(That's all) we really need  
(We're gonna) We're gonna party hearty  
(Just) Just you and me  
(Don't) Don't think about it now  
(Don't) Don't even doubt it now  
(I'm inviting you to a) party for two  
(Whoa!)

"Jake…" Miley laughed lying back on her bead as he insanely attacked her with the tickling. "Stop." She laughed as he crawled on top of her, straddling her in order to get a better aim. I swear that was all it meant to be. He collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"What now?" he laughed. "You have nowhere to go. No one to help little Miley now."

"Oh, really?" asked Miley.

"Really," confirmed Jake, nodding in a cute little kiddish way, fake yawning. "I think I'll go to sleep, now."

"Hahaha, very funny," Miley said sarcastically. All of a sudden, her face screwed up in pain. "Ouch, Jake you're hurting me. Get off, you're hurting me. I feel like my hips are about to burst!"

Jake immediately rolled back off of her, concerned. "Miley, are you okay? What's wrong?"

A wicked smile appeared on Miley's face. "Fooled you," she laughed jumping off the bed. "You should have seen the look on your face. I win."

"You win?" Jake asked confused. "How do you win?" He grabbed her from behind flipping her over onto the bed. "I do my own stunts." He once again climbed on top of her. This time instead of lying his head on her chest, he kissed her long and hard turning into a full make out session, both perpetrators hands running free. Just as it almost went even farther, a door clicked open and Jackson screamed.

"WOAH!" He abruptly shut the door behind him, took a deep breath, calmly knocked and reopened the door. "WOAH!" Miley and Jake hadn't paid attention. Once again, he repeated the process with the same outcome. "ARE YOU TO HAVING SEX?!" he shouted.

That got their attention. "What?!" Miley demanded. "I believe kissing and sex are two completely different things."

"Well it looked like…"

"Get out, Jackson, now!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go, but be sure you use protection," he reminded them. "Double protection. How about two condoms instead of one in case there are any microscopic holes in it. We learned all about this in health class. During sex…"

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU LEARNED IN HEALTH CLASS, AND WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!" Miley exclaimed. "GET OUT!"

"Okay, we'll pretend like I believe you," Jackson said, winking. "Oh, my little Miley is growing up." He faked a tear and shut the door.

"Well um…that was weird?" Jake wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Jackson's a weirdo, get used to it," Miley sighed. "That won't be his first "sex talk", just ignore him. Now please shut up and kiss me, I was enjoying that."

"Yes, dear," Jackson eagerly jumped. We all know what happens after that…and no, they did not have sex…

HANNAHJAKEHANNAHJAKEHANNAHJAKEHANNAHJAKE

Lily and Oliver were sitting at the counter sipping some ice cold fresh lemonade at the beach, relaxing, a day of fun in the sand. Miley and Jake were off together, and Lily and Oliver both secretly liked being alone with each other. The other one just didn't know it. They kept stealing glances at each other at random times. Not much was said. The were enjoying the silent prescence of each other. Not really, they were both just way too nervous to say a word to each other.

"So, Lily, what do you think Miley and Jake are doing?" Oliver asked trying to ease the tension between them.

"Probably making out," Lily added.

"Is Miley the making out type? I didn't really think she was…"

"Every girl loves making out. Oliver, how do you not know this?"

"I don't know," Oliver added. "I've never thought about Miley that way. _But I've thought about you, _he added in his mind.

"And I've thought about you, too," Lily said aloud. She covered her mouth, cursing it with her hand. It had been like she read his mind. She turned beet red, and looked down at her feet.

Oliver put his hand on her thigh. She looked at it turning even redder. He caressed it silently for a moment until he worked up the courage to do it.

_((Cliffhanger…sorry it was short but it is finals week…read and reiview…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	7. Greatly Embarassing First Kiss?

**CHAPTER 7**

_((Your wish is my command…here comes some more fluff…hahaha…I love JILEY too…this will be short again I'm so sorry…but finals are calling…only one left thank god…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE_

_p.s. obviously this story needs some more stuff to happen…here's a poll: should either of the couples fight/break up in the story?? I have a feeling I know your answeres but I just want to see…oh and in the last chapter…jake says yes dear, not Jackson…eww this is not an incest epic…thanks to all who informed me of my devious error))_

12345678

Summer lovin', had me a blast 

Summer lovin', happened so fast 

Met a girl crazy for me 

Met a boy cute as can be 

Summer days drifting away 

To, uh oh, those summer nights 

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh! 

Tell me more, tell me more 

Did you get very far? 

Tell me more, tell me more 

Like does he have a car? 

12345678

Oliver was the type of guy who could just relax and have fun. He took things light-heartedly, seeing the positive sides in many negative situations. He was a good advice-giver, a vital thing needed when you have girls for best friends. He had the ability to smile and laugh, and he had the ability to cry…while laughing of course. He was cool in his own sort of way, making him an easy friend who is always there for those he cares about. He was often ridden off as weird and "unfit for a popular girl", but in reality he wasn't all that bad looking and he had his own sense of style. He was smooth as gravy and nothing ever stopped that. He was such a nice guy. He wasn't, however, an experience kisser…Here is the lesson of this next scene: Don't ever sit in separate chairs while attempting to kiss.

Oliver leaned in towards Lily's face. There chairs were not that close together, giving Lily the odd view of his open mouth before she finally realized and shut her eyes. He got really close, the back two chair legs tipped off the ground, all the weight on the front ones. They were sitting in those high chairs that go up about four to five feet. Oliver leaned even farther, not realizing that his seat was at the maximum leaning distance. He went for the kill, and as he did so, his chair tipped. He went flying into Lily, open-mouthed, causing her chair to topple backwards. He fell flat on top of her his head landing on her chest, as she began to fall flat backwards. In a matter of less than a second, Oliver and Lily were lying in the sand, covered in it. Oliver's mouth was still open, and he felt it bite something large and soft with a small point at the end. He was biting her breast. Lily winced in pain. Everybody began to form a circle around the awkward sight, laughing insanely. When Oliver realized what was going on, he quickly darted his head up off Lily's chest, scrambling to his feet, helping her up. He assisted her in wiping her sand-free, everyone around them still howling. Lily's bikini bore saliva and bite marks.

"Sorry," Oliver muttered, completely embarrassed, while staring at what he had done. It had been weird. It had been vulgar. But, he now knew that he loved Lily.

_((way too short I know I'm sorry…I hope nobody was offended…just too good of an opportunity to pass up…please forgive me but my finals are calling…and so is my dinner…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	8. Happiness Is Absent Today

**CHAPTER 8**

_((in the last chapter…there was a lesson…I'm not sure if I'll keep doing some of those…I may or I may not…I got no reviews from offended people so I'm happy to see that people reading this fanfic are fit to read Teen Fanfics…the definition of teen is " Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes"…that was minorly suggestive…she had her clothes on and it was all an accident that is realistic…so anyways…here's the next chapter…I am finally finished with finals…2 of them were a complete disaster…but that's okay…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

12345678

"MILEYYY!" Lily whined charging into her bedroom without knocking jumping on her bed in humiliation. She was coming from the beach. After the little incident, the two quickly left each other, buying themselves at least a dozen more awkward moments to spend with each other.

"Lily…" Miley dreamily said. Her eyes had sparkles. Jake had left not more than a minute before Lily had arrived. "I think I love Jake."

Lily fake gagged. "Please Miley, focus. I have to tell you what happened at the beach today between me and Oliver."

"Jake is such a good kisser," Miley gushed, not paying attention. "He was so…romantic and genuine."

"I don't want to know what that means," Lily shot jumping off Miley's bed. "And I don't want to. Now, let me tell you what happened at the beach. Oliver was about to kiss me…"

Miley was paying no attention. At the same time as Lily was telling her thrilling saga, Miley was telling her own. "He was so smooth when he kissed me, and it was so enjoyable." Neither knew the other wasn't paying attention. "It was…divine. He was…"

"We were sitting on those tall chairs," Lily continued. "And he leaned to far, and it all happened in a fraction of a second."

"always making sure I was okay and he wasn't hurting me, and he was treating me like a queen," Miley dreamily exulted. "I enjoyed…"

"AND HE BIT MY BOOB!" Lily screamed the last part.

"Hearing him say…HE HIT YOUR BOOB?!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, LILY?!" Miley only had really heard her last exclamation.

Lily calmed down and told her. When she finished, Miley was just gaping. It was such an odd story, and Miley had never heard of something quite like that. "How did Oliver react?" she asked.

"He was just as embarrassed as I was," Lily answered, "maybe even more so, as it was his fault. If we wouldn't have sat in the chairs we always sit in, none of his would have happened."

"I know those high chairs would have made us go wrong one day," Miley snorted. Lily gave her a scathing look. "That wasn't funny," Miley added, the smile wiping from her face.

2037457430958302947320988201938-58900-349860567543908034982-9-239842-3

Lily and Jake completely ignored each other. The only way they acknowledged each other was by staring at each other constantly, and when they would catch each other, they'd both look down quickly. Miley and Jake noticed as it was blatantly obvious, and they were plotting to do a little something about it, something to get them together.

"Any ideas?" Jake asked her while they were cuddled on the beach.

"No clue," Miley answered, sighing. "I can't think of any ways except for putting Lily into a dangerous situation, which obviously wouldn't be a good idea."

"Well, we could make Oliver think she's with another man," Jake suggested, "then he'd go try to win her back."

"No he wouldn't, he would go around and mope and say, 'well as long as she's happy, I guess I am', when he obviously wasn't happy and it would just be annoying, and Oliver annoying is really annoying,' Miley replied.

"Okay, okay, I got it, well maybe I could pretend to try to like kidnap her incognito and then Oliver would try to save her."

"So movie-starish," Miley laughed.

"But it work," Jake pointed out.

"Indeed it would. When and how do we do it?"

"Dunno, but at least we'll know what we do."

128902753480734085302984-213921-930-840349753487593487534987534864590870

Lily slept over at Miley's that night, and was oddly quiet. She stared into space most of the time, and didn't say a word about Oliver even when Miley tried to bring him up. At about 10:30 Miley received a disappointing phone call. It was from Jake.

"Miles, I have to fly out to Palm Beach tomorrow at six in the morning," Jake informed her. "I'd try to take you with me, but you'd miss school and stuff and I don't feel like it would be a good idea."

"I understand," Miley replied. "Why do you have to go?"

"Zombie High," Jake said simply. "We need to do some business. There's a chance we'll be shooting there over the summer. And if we do, I hope you can come with me, because I'm sure Hannah Montana can make some nice guest star appearances and tour in and around Florida, also."

"Sounds nice," Miley replied, dreaming of the summer now. The rest of school would go on forever because she was now excited. "Definitely."

"Good," Jake happily said. Miley could just picture his smile she loved so much. "But that means the plan will have to wait for a week."

"Yeah, that's okay," Miley answered glancing at Lily. She looked miserable.

"Well, I've got to go," Jake said sadly, "finish packing and get some sleep before the flight. Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams." Miley hung up the phone. That night Miley went to sleep with a bad feeling.

349063406984359-23904-234902358-4580960978609854-9045043-932-0492-30925840

Miley was shaken awake at eight o'clock by her brother Jackson. "Miles, dad needs you downstairs right now. It's important."

"Ten more minutes, Jackson," Miley moaned, tired. She had woken up many times during the night. It was at 7:08 that she woke up with an actual bad feeling. At about 7:20, she became immediately relaxed and went back to sleep until she was shaken awake by Jackson. She groggily followed him downstairs where her father was sitting with the news on. It was some breaking news thing. Upon seeing her come, her dad turned it off before she could figure out what it was.

"Miley," Robbie Ray Stewart said very seriously. "Something happened this morning, something bad, something really bad. Something so bad…"

"Stop telling me how bad whatever it is was and tell me what actually happened," Miley snapped, slightly annoyed.

"Jake's plane went down," her father mournfully told her, "at 7:08 this morning. They were flying over Colorado, up in the mountains. They have found no survivors."

_((Yes…I know…bad spot to end…but I have to go do some stuff now…hope you like it…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	9. If He Was Dead

**CHAPTER 9**

_((Thank you for all the death threats…lol…it was quite humorous reading the reviews I received on the last chapter…yes I hadn't planned it that way…but during the last chapter my brain was like…forget the whole new kid thing…make it a plane crash…tragedy indeed…oh always know that Jake and Miley were together and Lily and Oliver may get together…I keep making mistakes and thank you for all who tell me…I'm known for it…if you read my High School Musical story…Promises…there's a scene in one of the chapters that has Troy and Taylor walking around town holding hands when its really Chad and Taylor…or maybe it was Troy and Gabriella…I don't remember which lol…I know…I know…get on with it…some of you are a little anxious…FYI: I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS I USE AND NO HANNAH MONTANA…now that that is settled…TO THE NEXT CHAPTER…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

I cant live  
If living is without you  
I cant live  
I cant give anymore  
I cant live  
If living is without you  
I cant give  
I cant give anymore

Well I cant forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess thats just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

12345678

All morning Miley watched live coverage of the crash scene, hoping, praying that they would find him, alive. They weren't giving names, yet, of the uncovered bodies, and they weren't notifying families, yet, either, so Miley had no way of knowing. Jake wasn't traveling alone. His father was with him, making it twice as worse for his mother and sister. Both Lily and Oliver joined her at about ten. Oliver's mom had told him about it, and he rushed over to Miley's without even calling, knowing she'd be glued to the T.V.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, throwing his arms around her.

"I'm fine," she said. "He's not dead."

"They found him?!" Jake demanded hopefully.

"Well, no," Miley answered, "but I know he isn't dead. He can't be."

Robbie Ray Stewart looked troubled upon hearing this. "This is what I was afraid of," he whispered to Jackson, "denial. This was how Miley dealt with it after your mom died. It's one of the worst ways to cope."

"What are you going to do about it?" Jackson asked him.

"When Lily and Oliver leave, we'll have a talk about it. I'd rather she mourn uncontrollably, than deny it. Mourning is the first step to healing."

Lily joined Miley and Oliver not long after Oliver's arrival. All day long, the five of them watched T.V. It was continuous coverage of the crash site. Late in the day, they began releasing the names of the identified bodies.

"This is Jennifer Channing," the reporter said, filling up the screen. "We have now been granted permission to announce the names of those we have found, so far. The airport shows that two hundred nine passengers were aboard upon takeoff, plus two pilots and six flight attendants, meaning the total is two hundred seventeen people. We have recovered and identified two hundred and five bodies so far, but more are being recovered as we speak." Ms. Channing began a long speech of names of the confirmed dead in alphabetical order. She came to the R's and Miley's stomach fluttered. "Marjorie Rant, Kiley Renalds, Jacob…" Miley burst into tears. "Renalds," the reporter finished.

"Wha…?" Miley asked. "Not Jake Ryan?"

"Marcus Ribowski," the reporter was now finished with the R's. "Two of the unconfirmed dead are Jacob Ryan and his father Paul Ryan. Their bodies are yet to be found."

"See!" Miley pointed excitedly, "Jake's not dead! He's alive!"

Robbie Ray sighed. Jake was dead. There was no way he survived, and not hearing his name gave Miley false hope. He permitted her to keep watching even though he thought that the news wasn't the best way to hear of his death. "Miles…" he began.

"No, dad," Jackson intervened. "She'll just get angry." Robbie Ray sighed. He hated this, but his daughter was getting false hope, and it would just hurt worse. He listened to Jackson, and held his tongue.

341423643654654785648765765987675674563542375356465476597658764653543437

Robbie Ray pushed to send Miley to school. He wanted it to be as normal as possible for her. And, surprisingly, she agreed.

"There's no reason to watch the news, anymore," she told him, "Jake's not dead." The crash had been sp big that all other news had been forgotten, especially since Jake Ryan was on the plane. He and his dad became even more famous because they were now the only people unaccounted for. The investigators tried figure out why they couldn't find them. They claimed that they may have been burned by the fire, but still, they should have found the bodies. They had filed no survivors even though two people were still missing, reasoning that there was no way anyone could have survived such a horrible deadly thing. Miley was the only person who seemed to think he was alive. She didn't just think so, she was positive.

At school, girls and even some teachers were walking around crying. The teachers were instructed to keep classes strictly on their normal schedules, to act as if nothing was wrong. Amber and Ashley decorated his locker with flowers and love notes saying how much they love him and miss him. Everybody was sullen and depressed, except for Miley, which puzzled many people. She was constantly trying to persuade people that he was alive. They hadn't even found his body. If he was dead, they would have found him.

One day at lunch while Miley was eating, Amber came up to her and stole her sandwich. "How can you eat when your boyfriend is dead?!" she hysterically sobbed. "Have you no heart at all?! You don't seem too sad about it!" Amber and Ashley had willing fully taken a vow of starvation. Both looked forlorn and emaciated.

Miley had been dealing with this for a while now. "I will not believe he is dead until they find and can be one hundred percent sure him dead," Miley calmly replied, grabbing her sandwich back. Amber fled, bursting into tears. Miley rolled her eyes. "He was my boyfriend, not hers." She listened to the "was" she just said in horror. She said it as if he was really dead. She too fled into tears and fled to the bathroom.

Later in the day, Miley was called into the counselor's office for a talk. "Now, Miley, I hear you are trying to convince everyone he is still alive," the counselor said. "I know that you are having a hard time accepting it, but acceptance is the first step on the road to recovery. The longer you deny it, the harder time you'll have healing your heart."

"Why does everyone believe he is dead?" Miley asked annoyed. "He's not dead! If he was dead, they would have found his body! If he was dead, his name would have been on the list of confirmed dead! If he was dead, there would be a funeral! If he was dead, it would be all over the news! If he was dead, there would no longer be an investigation! If he was dead, there wouldn't be search parties searching for him twenty-four hours a day! If he was dead, my heart would feel it!" She stormed out of the office.

_((I hope you liked it…and I hope it doesn't make you cry…I should update again hopefully tonight…but I probably won't be able to tomorrow…but possibly again the next day…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	10. Jake Recovered

**CHAPTER 10**

_((hi…I'm back updating one more time before the day ends…I feel like I can't leave you there…this skips a month…Jake's body was never recovered so he was assumed dead…there was a funeral which Miley went to sobbing…she lost all hope for him being alive…this is a little over a month after the crash…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart   
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye

And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

12345678

Miley dragged herself home from school, nonchalantly dropping her bag on the floor in her room having no desire to do her homework. In the past month, her grades had become so low that they would soon be in the negatives and she hadn't gotten a test grade over a 37. She hadn't done any homework since the accident. Her father had her going to a counselor 3 days a week for an hour, but it didn't do much good. He almost thought it would be better if she was still in denial. He had lost all connection with his daughter which worried him. He didn't know what she did for the hours she spent in her room daily, but he was worried it was unhealthy.

Miley collapsed on her bed, worn out. She got very little sleep lately, waking up in cold sweats of terror. She had dreams about Jake calling out for her to reach out to him, to save him, but she never could. She hated this feeling of uncertainty. Part of her, the hoping part, her heart still believed he wasn't dead, but her brain, was using the common sense. Of course he was dead, it would tell her. If he was alive, he would let people know, unless he was a psycho idiot who wanted to appear heroic, which he wasn't. Miley fell asleep, into one of those dreams. Jake was holding onto a cliff, desperately trying to hoist himself up.

"MILEY!" he screamed, "HELP!" Miley just stood there not knowing what to do. Should she help him? Should she keep him from falling? She just stood there. "I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" He was screaming, holding on for dear life. Miley stood there, staring, watching him go. He let go, unable to hold on any longer. He was screaming down…down…down… It took Miley a second to realize it wasn't him screaming. It was her.

"JAKE! NO! JAKE! NO! DONT FALL! PLEASE BE OKAY! JAKE! JAKE!"

"Miley, it's okay it was just a bad dream," Miley heard a voice say.

"Jake?!" Miley asked hopefully.

"No, bud, it's dad," Robbie Ray told her.

"Oh," Miley muttered.

"What was the dream about? What happened?" her caring dad asked her trying to understand her. This is what the therapist had suggested, helping her through this time, understanding how she feels.

"Nothing," Miley replied, lying back down. It was late at night. She must have been asleep for a long time. Her dad was in his pajamas, obviously tired. She had woken him up. She turned over to go back to sleep.

Mr. Stewart just stood there, sadly. Miley used to always tell him what was going on. She used to tell him everything. Now she told him nothing. She barely spoke to him. Hannah Montana had disappeared, and she was refusing to read her fan mail. He opened a few of the letters, and they all were of concerned fans questioning her whereabouts. It was like she had disappeared from the face of the earth. Robbie Ray read them sadly. Technically, Hannah did disappear from the face of the earth.

The next day Miley went to school like she normally did now, sweatpants and sports shirt, no makeup, hair either in a low ponytail or let down uncombed. She had bags under her eyes, sometimes so swollen she could barely open and shut them. She had turned from pretty to ugly. She was so pale and thin because she avoided the beach.

Today, the homework was being collected in math. When the teacher came to Miley, she smiled hopefully. Maybe this would be the day Miley began to do her homework again. Miley just sat there with nothing on her desk.

"No homework again then, Miley?" the teacher asked.

Miley didn't even answer. She moved on to the next student, sighing. Miley put her head down on her desk. She didn't fall back asleep after she woke up from her dream last night.

Miley sat alone at lunch, not wanting the company of Lily and Oliver who were just as concerned as her father.

"She's let her appearance go to the dogs, Miley has," Oliver commented.

"She's let her grades, too," Lily added. "She hasn't done an ounce of homework since the accident."

"And she hasn't done anything with us," Oliver also pointed out.

Since the crash, Oliver and Lily had forgotten about their little embarrassment, as had everybody else. They were too concerned for Miley to be thinking about their petty little relationship troubles.

"I'm afraid she's going to become like anorexic or bulimic or she'll cut herself," Lily stated.

"Me too," Oliver agreed. "But she won't open up to anyone, not even a professional."

"I know," said Lily, "but she will in time."

It wasn't clear whether Lily was right about that or not. Two more long weeks passed by, and Miley still refused to talk to everyone. She continued with the therapy sessions which were some of the worst hours of her life. The therapist would try to ask her to talk about it, but couldn't she see! Miley wasn't ready. She probably never would be.

"So, Miley, how did you and Jake meet?" she interrogated for the umpteenth time in two minutes.

Miley just stared out the window, at the ocean. The beach was full of happy people on this particular Friday. They disgusted Miley. How could they be so happy when Jake was gone?

After the hour of unproductiveness, Miley went home. She turned on the T.V. instead of going straight to her room. Her father noticed this, and was secretly thrilled. She was beginning to hang around other people again. She wasn't isolating herself in her room.

She turned on an episode of Zombie High. They were all obviously reruns since the star was dead. Robbie Ray was also happy to see this. Watching him was a form of her talking about him. She was beginning to be able to get over him and be normal.

It was about halfway through the show, when Jennifer Channing interrupted the program.

"We interrupt this program with breaking news on the whereabouts of the famous movie star Jacob Ryan and his father Paul Ryan," she said. "A month and a half ago, Jacob and his father were two passengers in the plane crash incident, one of the worst crashes ever seen."

Miley was intently listening. They must have found his body. She wanted confirmation. It would stop her feelings of possibility that he was still out there, struggling to survive.

"The plane crashed over the Rocky Mountains in Colorado Springs."

Miley was getting anxious. Everyone knew about the plane crash. They didn't need the background information. "Get on with it," she yelled at the T.V.

"Well, the search is over," she continued. "Today at 5:01 pm pacific time, both Jacob and his father Paul were found about 20 miles north of the crash. They are both alive, but in critical condition. They suffer from dehydration, starvation, pneumonia, concussions, and several broken bones. They were both found unconscious, and aired to Denver Hospital, one of the country's finest. Doctors are predicting they may make full recovery in time."

Random interviewers began to report about the finding, which didn't interest Miley.

"DADDY!" Miley shouted happily, "DADDY!"

Robbie Ray was down the stairs in record time. This was the first time Miley had called him in months. "Yes?" he asked.

"We need to go to Denver, tonight."

_((Hehehe…you have to wait possibly two days now…sorry…I'll try to update if I can…I hope you like it…reviews would be greatly appreciated…I plan on making this a long story…I think…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	11. Kolorado Receptionists

**CHAPTER 11**

_((your welcome to all who have been thanking me for not killing him…Jake is now in a coma…in "critical" condition…I'm back to update again…here comes chapter 11…I'm not sure how many times I will update today…once or twice maybe…definitely not 3 times…it all depends if I have any of those brilliant ideas that just pop into my head like one did just now…so here's the next chapter…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

I'll be there for you   
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

12345678

Hannah Montana was aboard a red eye flight that very night to Denver. Her airplane left at 11:20. Lola Loftnagle and Owen Plight (made up) accompanied her in addition to her father and Jackson, who was just known as Jackson. They checked into the airport at 10:00, as the human traffic would be almost nonexistent. The advantage to using their identities was that Hannah could get a flight at almost anytime to anywhere.

They arrived at the hotel a little after 3:00, where they immediately went to sleep, sleeping straight through until 10:00 when they would go to the hospital. Miley was too excited to sleep. She stayed up the whole time, ecstatic that she would finally get to see her Jake again.

At 10:00, a taxi picked them up to take them to the hospital. For publicity reasons, Hannah was traveling as Miley, and the rest of the crew was traveling as their real selves. They didn't want to be stalked by the press all day long. They wanted it to be a peaceful, personal time.

They approached the counter upon entering the reception center. "Jake Ryan," Robbie Ray informed the receptionist. "His mother said he would be moved into a different wing, today."

"I have been instructed by hospital security to permit nobody to see Mr. Ryan," the annoyed receptionist told them. "You can go leave, now." She was being quite rude.

"We are here to see Jake Ryan," Robbie Ray repeated.

"I have had at least two hundred people here today!" the receptionist yelled. "I will call security if you do not vacate this area right now!"

"I'm Miley Stewart," Miley stepped up, "Jake's girlfriend. His parents told us to come see him today. We won't leave until we see him."

"Well, Miss Stewart, if it wasn't for the fact that five girl have tried that already today, I may have actually believed you, but sorry, now leave, or security will be called." The receptionist picked up her phone, dialing. "I'm sorry to do this. I really am. I know you must be big Jake fans, but I cannot have this. This is a hospital for God's sake."

She dialed security. "Yes, we have more animals here wanting to see Mr. Ryan."

"Animals," Jackson scoffed. "Who does this lady think she is?"

"I'm calling Mrs. Ryan," Robbie Ray said, pulling out his cell phone. No answer. "Hey, Rita, it's Robbie Ray, we are in the reception area of the hospital, and this receptionist will not let us come up. Apparently, people have been trying to get up all day long. We'll try to keep talking our way through, but she seems so excited about having such a job as controlling who's in the hospital. If you could call me back, that would be great. Thanks so much, bye."

"Security will be here momentarily," the poisoned-honey receptionist said with a sugary voice, "Any minute now."

Two buff men came up to the desk. "Are these them, Pamela?" they asked pointing to Oliver. "Alright, move along, now. If you don't resist, all our jobs will be easier."

"We're supposed to be here," Robbie Ray said. "We are here to see Jake Ryan. He's a particularly good friend of ours."

"Mr. Ryan is not seeing any visitors, currently, now move along, before I have to use force."

"We aren't going until we see Jake," Miley announced stepping her foot down, stepping right up into the security guards face. "So let us see him." The guard grabbed her with one arm, carrying her. He grabbed Mr. Stewart by the collar and dragged him out to. The others followed them. The two tried to get away, but the guard was too strong. He didn't let them go until they were outside.

"And stay out," he growled. He looked at the guards outside the door. "Don't let them back in. Make sure they leave."

The others grunted in response, giving Mr. Stewart a dangerous look. "I think we'll have to form a plan."

"To get into a hospital?!" Oliver asked unbelievingly.

"Well, how else are we going to see him?" Lily asked.

"I have an idea," Miley suddenly said.

2095734096806984-3590-32894-2389043097560986-0497-89578-0095780934784032

"Hello, miss, we are here to see Jake Ryan," Hannah Montana's manager said.

"I'm sorry," the same receptionist said, annoyed not looking up from her papers. "He isn't up to visitors. We can't let anybody in."

"Not even Hannah Montana?" Hannah asked. "He asked me to come see him."

"YOUR HANNAH MONTANA?!" the receptionist screamed. "I MUST BE DREAMING!"

"I assure you that this is a reality," Lola piped up. "I'm Lola Loftnagle."

"Holy shit, you really are Hannah Montana. You brought the whole entourage."

"Um, did a girl named Miley come in yet?" Hannah asked sweetly. "We were supposed to meet here."

"No," she lied. "I don't know a Miley. Can I have your autograph?"

"Really, because I was on the phone with Miley as she was walking in, and she said she was going to see the receptionist. She must have been here. She has long brown curly hair. Some people say we look alike."

Miley thoroughly enjoyed watching the excited look turn to dread look on the receptionist's ugly face. "Um, I…" she was squeaking with fear. "I think…"

"You wouldn't let her go upstairs, would you?" Hannah asked in confirmation. "That's what I thought. Can we go upstairs now?"

"Yes," the receptionist answered, intimidated. "East Wing in the Blue Unit, Room 609, 6th floor."

"No I thought it was the 5th floor," Lily growled under her breath. The whole group proceeded upstairs with no further interruptions.

They found the 6th floor easily, but when they arrived upstairs, they noticed the eerie silence. It was as if nobody else was up there. The nurses' station was full of silent nurses flipping through charts, drawing up daily schedules, and analyzing statistics. The numbers were very confusing so Mr. Stewart went up to the station, and asked, "Excuse me, ma'am, can you please direct me to room 609?"

A hasty gray haired nurse looked up, "right down the hall. Take a right. 2nd door to your right. There's a big sign. If you hit the public bathroom you've gone too far."

"Thank you." The lady beamed, too tired to notice or care that one of the most famous people in the world had walked into her area. They walked down the hall, turned the corner, and approached the door to his room. They knocked and upon hearing Mrs. Ryan's voice, they entered.

The room was spacious and bright, with a couple of chairs here and there. The white-washed walls made it feel even more like a hospital. The sanitary smell gave Miley a headache. In the corner, there was a mini nurses' station where a nurse was always present.

"Hi Miley," Rita Ryan greeted sweetly. "How are you?"

"Good," Miley beamed. "How are you?"

"Fantastic," Rita replied, "now that my boys are back. Mr. Ryan is in the room next door. I've been going back and forth."

"How are they?" Miley asked, looking at Jake for the first time. He was peacefully asleep, with bandages everywhere. He was on multiple IVs. Miley wasn't at all scared of his appearance, though. When her mom was in the hospital before she died, she had five times as many IVs plus she looked way worse. Jake actually had some color in his face.

"Jake hasn't woken up, yet," Mrs. Ryan replied, looking at her son with hopeful eyes. "They aren't sure if he will."

"Jake made it this far," Robbie Ray piped up, "he won't give up, now. He's so close. He even has some color."

"Yeah," his mother said sadly, "but he may never be the way he used to be."

"What do you mean by that?" Miley asked, hurriedly.

"Well, I think you should know what they think happened out there," Mrs. Ryan said. "The plane crashed a few times as it slid down the mountain, and they think somehow Ryan and his father escaped the plane. They aren't sure if it was intentional or not. Well, they were already injured, but they obviously needed food and water. Well, there were a few bodies discovered up the mountain even higher than they probably landed, and they think that…" She began to cry, slightly. "They think…" She was starting to lose her composure.

"They think the bodies provided them with their food?" asked Bobbie Ray. Mrs. Ryan nodded. "What about water?"

"There was a lake not too far from the bodies," she answered. "But they weren't found, because they made there way to the other side of the lake, where there were some trees, for shade. It was a forest. They looked thought there many times, but Jake and Paul moved through the forest, trying to make it to the bottom of the mountain to find people. They had no idea people were looking for them. They guess they found more food in hunting animals up there, but they aren't sure how they did it being so injured. They don't think they could even walk. Well, it came to the time to go down the mountain. They could see civilization down in the distance. They were too week to make it down the mountain, and they fell off a mini cliff, landing on their backs. It's unclear whether they'll walk again. Paul has woken up, but Jake hasn't. Paul remembers everything before the plane crash. He doesn't remember anything after that which was expected. Jake seemed to hit his head when he fell. It's unclear whether he'll wake up."

Miley moved towards the bed and grabbed his IV free hand, holding it in hers. He was warm and peaceful. She squeezed it slightly, praying for a reaction. She could have sworn she felt him squeeze it back. She looked towards is eyes, no change. He was still unconscious. She must have imagined it.

_((there you go…yes…I bet you all expected him to be sitting up in his bed, smiling, and reading about himself in a teen magazine…well…this is real life folks…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	12. Lifeline?

**CHAPTER 12**

_((I have to cumulatively write each chapter…meaning I write some each night…im so busy…sorry…I know…there are lots of cliffies…and those wont stop…but im so sorry…so yes…here's the next chapter…im starting this on Tuesday night…let's see how long it takes to write…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

12345678

Miley had been there, sunup to sundown for three days now. There had been no sign of life from Jake, except for the shear fact that his face was gaining more color by the day. That partly may have been a result of then sun streaming through the windows showing a beautiful panorama of land.

Miley sat by his bed, holding his hand, praying for him to come to life, to come back to the daily life of actions and emotions. She would gently squeeze his warm hand, always swearing that she felt a little squeeze in response. She never told anyone, though. She hardly slept at night, wondering if he would wake up while she wasn't there. She wanted him to wake up to the gorgeous light in the windows and to the room full of people who care for him.

A mass number of cards had arrived for him over the past few days. The post office had to stop his mail from coming to his hospital room. They would soon need a dump truck to carry the letters. It seemed that the letters weren't only from fans, but they were also from avid news watchers inspired by his truly delightful story. Amber and Ashley had sent one each day, each one more ornate than the last. Miley couldn't believe how stupid they were. He had almost died and they were still too concerned with their image to care. They only wanted him because he was charming and sweet.

This particular warm breezy day, Miley was tired. She was run down from the sleep-deprivation. She only felt comfortable while sleeping in his room, which she more than occasionally was doing, now. She could always wake up if he did.

Today, she was talking to him, trying to encourage him to step back into the world. "Jake, you've missed so much," Miley was saying, as if he could actually hear. "Lily and Oliver aren't being awkward anymore, but they aren't together either. We were supposed to do our plan, but that didn't happen, obviously, because…because…well you know why. We all miss you, Jake. Come back to me. Baby, come back to me." He slept on, like he always did and would continue to do, day after day…for a while at least.

Another day melted into another week. Another week melted into another month, which quickly approached two months. It was the day of two months since he had been discovered. It also happened to be his 16th birthday, a day of happiness. He could now legally drive, except for the fact he hadn't been through drivers' education or any of the interminable crap like that.

Birthday presents poured in from all over the world for Jake. They had a cake, even though he wouldn't be able to have any. They planned to celebrate as if Jake was fully there, understanding what was happening. "The large cake read HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAKE!" in giant icing trying to act completely normal.

It was half way through the day. Mrs. Ryan was picking up Jake's grandparents from the airport. Mr. Ryan had been moved to a rehabilitation hospital where he underwent 7 hours of physical therapy daily. Robbie Ray was out buying lunch for everyone at Rigatti Pallati, Jake's favorite restaurant, so that they could all have a break from hospital food.

Miley was sitting alone with him in the hospital room, like she had been so often while Mrs. Ryan was at the other hospital and her father was off doing business. She loved it this way. Even though Jake had no idea what was happening, she still felt they were growing closer as she waited for him to wake up. She would always be there. She was holding his hand.

Fumbling his confidence  
And wondring why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that hes meant for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Dreaming about providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe weve been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe were bent and broken, broken

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
We want more than this worlds got to offer  
We want more than this worlds got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live

Miley had been singing into the silence, which by the end of her song was silent no more.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! It was an alarm, and as soon as it went off, nurses and doctors flooded into the room. "Flatline!" one called, "ready for shock!" The shocker was applied. "SHOCK!" Miley watched his body react, twitching, the energy shot through him. No reaction. The process was repeated, over and over again…until…

"That's it," a blonde nurse announced. "After five shocks, the papers from his parents' lawyer says to let him go the natural way. He can't live on his own. Time of death, 3:54 pm, approximately."

_3:54, _Miley thought to herself, _that's the time he was born. _He died at the exact time he was born.

"Call the boy's mom," the doctor commanded, "pity, pity, pity. Such a handsome boy, such a talent. It's so sad to see the good die young."

The doctors and nurses were cleaning up the room, preparing for the transfer of his body. They were about to unhook the heart monitor when…

_((the biggest cliffhanger of the story??? Hmmm…I don't know…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	13. Miracle or Bust?

**CHAPTER 13**

_((hey…I'm back sorry for the wait…wow you all weren't jumpy at all about that last cliffy…hahaha…you were all fraking out…your reviews were sun to read…and humorous, very humorous…thanks for all of them…that cliffhanger inspired copious amounts of them…I checked my mail to find 31 messages once and I was stunned…I expected ten, maybe twelve…kudos to all…so here it comes…the cliffhanger continues…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

When I've gone too far  
When I've had enough  
When I'm losin' ground  
Feelin' out of touch  
I don't run and hide  
I just look inside  
For a simple piece of mind  
Like a neighborhood  
On a city street  
I know the path  
It knows my feet  
And when I feel afraid  
Feel like checkin' out  
You stand up and take a bow

You shine when others need you  
You speak and I believe you  
I know the light, it guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you

You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine

12345678

"What the hell?" asked a female nurse, puzzled, "what's going on?"

"There's data!" a doctor shouted, "Hook everything back up, now!" The doctors and nurses hustled and bustled, inserting IVs and ventilators. He was not breathing on his own quite yet.

"Unbelieveable," the head doctor raved.

"It's a miracle," the residency doctor mumbled, "a big miracle, the biggest one I've ever seen."

Miley just stood there, transfixed. He had died and lived in the span of just a few short seconds. Would he survive, now, or was this miracle temporary, giving him a few more minutes on this beautiful earth?

"He seems to be quite stable," a nurse reported. "Do you think he'll make it?"

"Unbelievable," was all the doctor could say.

"If we can just get him to breathe, he should make it," the residency man speculated.

_Breathe, _Miley prayed, _breathe, breathe, breathe. _He continued to lie there motionless, as if dead, while the staff continued to check him out, collecting readings and data. The next thing Miley knew, she was being shoved out of the way as they wheeled Jake out the door, whereto you may ask. She had no idea.

398467439567043820480238504385603967490804356804352-94-23904-238503468073

"I'm here, I'm here!" Mrs. Ryan screamed wildly, flailing her arms, crashing into the waiting room. "Where is he? Is he awake? Let me see him! Let me see him!"

"Ma'am," the receptionist replied calmly, "you have to calm down. This is a hospital. The waiting room is meant to be a peaceful, relaxing wait."

"I don't give a damn about anything like that! Let me see him!" Mrs. Ryan was not going to calm down until she could see his life, that he was still alive, and that he wasn't perishing. "Is he awake?! Is he okay?!"

"Ma'am, you need to calm down," the receptionist kept at it, rather annoyingly I might add. "Please stay calm. A doctor will be out as soon as possible. Now, please, go sit down, read a magazine or something, and don't make noise." She said it in a snooty way, hinting that she was better than Mrs. Ryan, and not in a nice friendly way. It was almost like a challenge.

"Don't make noise," Mrs. Ryan imitated, growling. "DON'T MAKE NOISE! FOR GOD'S SAKE, MY SON IS IN THERE HOVERING BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH AND YOU ARE TELLING ME NOT TO MAKE NOISE! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?!"

"Ma'am, another word out of you, and I will call security," the nurse said even calmer, in a bored voice, while typing on her computer. "This is so annoying."

"Another snide remark like that and I will be sure to inform the hospital of our insufferable lack of kindness in your job," Mrs. Ryan said in an even calmer voice, that not surprisingly, was more threatening. Lucky for both women, the doctor came out at this time.

"Mrs. Ryan if you would please follow me," he beckoned, pointing to a small room off the waiting room. Mrs. Ryan angrily followed him in.

"Please excuse Clarissa, the receptionist," the doctor said before introducing himself. "I'm Doctor Howart. I will be overseeing the treatments on your son, during his stay at this fine institution. But, first, back to Clarissa. Please do not hold her accountable for any of her actions. She is a victim of many unforgivable deeds, and she developed horrible eating disorders and self mutilation disorders. She got sick with a psychiatric disease from it. She is employed here, but she is not quite fully here all the time. She is usually exceptionally sweet."

"I am very sorry to hear that," Mrs. Ryan politely commented, "but what about my son?"

"Unfortunately, nothing is yet certain. Because of his "episode" earlier today, we can't be sure whether he will live or die. If he begins to have those often, he will suffer excessive brain damage until he eventually dies from it. If he has no more "episodes", then it all depends if he begins to breathe and if the brain damage is major enough. Intensive X-rays and CT scans show definite brain damage present, but to the degree of life or death, we do not know. We believe he will begin to breathe on the ventilator, eventually, meaning the brain is what we are most worried about."

"So it sounds like he could make it?" Mrs. Ryan asked hoping for confirmation.

"Yes, but, the longer it takes him to wake up, the less likely he will," Doctor Howart replied. "It's already been nearly two months. If he doesn't wake up within the next week, chances are, he's gone. I'm sorry. This is a lot to take in, but it is best if I don't sugar coat it in case he is to die. I want to tell you all the possibilities now. I will be very open and up front with you the whole time. I like to keep people very clued in with what exactly is going on."

"Thank you very much," Mrs. Ryan showed gratitude. "Dr. Helm, the old doctor that had been working on him, had been very reluctant to tell Mrs. Ryan anything, afraid she might take it the wrong way. It drove her insane. Every time she asked him, he would say that Jake was getting better and they were expecting him to wake up within the next day or two, which was not the truth. Back then, they knew it would be a while before he woke up, if he ever did. Mrs. Ryan was so thankful just to have somebody treat her like she's an adult, as nobody else had.

Mrs. Ryan exited the room to an overanxious Miley who wanted to know everything. She sat down and began to tell her the hopes and fears, not leaving out a single detail, not wanting to dishonor Miley's astonishing maturity. She watched Miley's hopeful face fall and rise like the fickle waters in the oceans' deep blue sea.

((I'll write again soon…not much happened his chapter…but I promise it is important…we may see clarissa again somewhere…we may not…you never know…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))


	14. Never Far Behind

**CHAPTER 14**

_((back to cease the pain…hahaha…here comes the next chapter…and you are all thanks for not killing him…yes I haven't killed him…yet…muahaha…you'll just have to wait and see what happens…I've had the whole life or death thing in my head for a long time and I know exactly what is going to happen…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell  
I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within

Hold On To What You Believe

I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind

12345678

Two more long weeks passed, days of nonchalant. Jake showed no signs of improvement. The only way they could tell he was still alive was the heart rate monitors. The doctors were becoming less and less optimistic, but through it all, Dr. Howart remained true to his word. He told no lies, only the truth, the harsh truth.

Clarissa, the troubled receptionist was always there. She sat at the desk all day and night, wide awake, shaken at the smallest sound. She seemed to have lost all trust of the world, afraid she would be attacked at any second. The hospital had confiscated a kitchen knife she had used to stow away in her shirt just in case. They hadn't let her leave the hospital for her own safety. But why didn't they just lock her up in an asylum and be done with it?

"Miles, you need to come with us back to the hotel, tonight," Robbie Ray gently told her, "You need an actual night of sleep. You can't get a good night's rest here."

"I'm not leaving him," Miley replied, tiredly, "What if he wakes up?"

"I'll be sure to call you," Mrs. Ryan assured her. "The first thing that boy will probably say is 'where's Miley?' He won't even want to see his own mother."

Miley noticed the flicker of jealousy spurting in her eyes. She wanted her son to herself. At this time, she had no interest in sharing him with another person. "But, if I was here, then maybe he wouldn't be so scared when he woke up, and he could save his voice," Miley tried to reason.

"Dear, this is not about him. It's about you. I will call you if anything happens, I promise."

"I will be fine!" Miley exclaimed. "I am not leaving him!"

Robbie Ray sighed sadly. "But Miles…"

"No buts, dad!" Miley spat. "I want to stay here with him! I feel more comfortable around him!"

"My dear girl, you are only 15!" Mrs. Ryan exclaimed. "You cannot be telling me you think you love him for real! This is just puppy love, teenage love, the love you feel when you hold your hand in someone else's for the first time! Teenage love is not real love! Real love soars above the mountains, on birds wings, flying across the lands, in a euphoria of happiness! Real love is marriage! You cannot honestly say you feel ready to marry him!"

"Well I am not lying!" Miley shouted, "I love him, and if you truly loved him, you would let me stay here with him, because he would feel more comfortable!"

Mrs. Ryan began to cry, now, tears of stress, tears of love, tears of sadness, tears of jealousy, tears of everything. "He is my son." She was speaking in a barely audible whisper, now. "And I am not ready to let him go, yet. He is still my baby boy."

"He is mine, too, now, Mrs. Ryan, we can share him," Miley was beginning to cry too. "I love him just as much as you do."

"What if he doesn't love you back?" Mrs. Ryan questioned in a sad whisper. "What if he wakes up wanting to feel somebody else in his arms, instead of you? He's fifteen, Miley, fifteen. Fifteen year olds usually don't settle down for life. They explore instead."

"I know he loves me, and I know he always will," Miley answered in a low, almost growl. "The day of the plane crash, I woke up when it went down, and for twenty minutes I was anxious as all hell. I didn't know why. All I knew was that something was horribly wrong. Twenty minutes later, I felt relaxed, at peace. That was when my heart knew he was still alive. That's how much I love him."

"A coincidence…" Mrs. Ryan began.

"Not a coincidence," Miley cut her off. "I love him, and it's time you start accepting that he has another girl in his life." Mrs. Ryan stood there crying. "I am going to stay here with you, Mrs. Ryan, keep you company. I will also be here for Jake. I will never leave him." Mrs. Ryan nodded, sobbing. Reality was crashing down on her shoulders, but could she support the weight?

Miley slept on the side of the bed, next to him, much to Mrs. Ryan's dismay. She fell asleep pouting and sniffling in a nearby comfy chair. She wished she could sleep next to the son she bore and raised. Seeing him with another girl, even while unconscious, was almost too much for her. She had lost a lot in her lifetime, her parents, her grandparents, her best friends, and her brothers and sisters. She felt like her husband and Jake were her only hope for life. If they left her, she wouldn't know what to do.

It was deep in the darks of the night, pitch black in the room, when a loud horn sounded. "BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" It sounded like an air horn, not the heart monitors. Miley awoke suddenly, looking at the rate screen expecting the flat line, but to her amazement there wasn't one of any kind. Doctors and nurses poured in like water from a flood, shouting things like, "Give him a 223!" or "pump the air, pump the air!" Miley and Mrs. Ryan had no clue what was happening. Mrs. Ryan gave a wail of despair in her little corner, curling into a ball. She was afraid of the doctors and nurses all around her son at once. It showed abnormality to her. It could only be a bad thing.

Miley made her way through the large crowd over to Mrs. Ryan, putting a comforting arm around her. "It will be alright. He will be alright." Miley found herself unbelieving of her own words, but she knew she must convince Mrs. Ryan. "Jake's not going anywhere, not tonight." Mrs. Ryan gave her a bewildered look. She couldn't believe this young girl was taking the weight on her shoulders so well while helping others cope. Her son really had found a strong, poised girl.

"Good news," Dr. Howart said, smiling. "He is now breathing on his own, steadily. We will keep the ventilator in just in case he needs it, but it will be a constant flow of natural air that he will breathe on his own. The ventilator will no longer do the breathing for him. If he were to stop breathing on his own, the horn would blast again, and we would have to program the ventilator to breathe for him."

"Does this mean he'll wake up?" Miley asked, anxiously.

"It is not assured," Dr. Howart answered, "because of the brain damage, but since he is breathing on his own, it means the brain is beginning to function properly again. Usually when one begins to breathe, consciousness is never far behind. I want you to remember it isn't a sure thing, but it is more likely he will wake up, now."

"Thank you so much," Mrs. Ryan cried joyfully.

He continued to breathe on his own for another solid week and a half. "Jake, please wake up," Miley was moaning, "The doctor says there's a significant chance you will. Take that chance. This isn't your time."

Everyone was impatient. The improvements shown rekindled the fire of hope burning in their hearts. The small spark had ignited into a large pride-showing flame, but Jake showed no signs of life.

Two more weeks went by, hope becoming absent once again. Miley hadn't left the hospital in a month. Robbie Ray suspected she was beginning to forget what the outside even looked like.

One nonchalant day, Miley, Lily, Jackson, and Oliver were sitting in the room. Mrs. Ryan and Robbie Ray had gone to pick up lunch. Lily and Oliver had grown back to their state of awkwardness. The shock of the accident had worn off, and more or less, everything returned to normal except for the fact that everyday was spent in a frighteningly sanitary hospital.

Lily and Oliver were quietly sitting on opposite ends of the room both of them staring at each other. They'd make eye contact, then both look away embarrassed. Then they'd make eye contact again, then once again they would turn away turning a bright color of crimson. Miley had been watching this silently for the past hour and couldn't take it much longer. She was about to crack.

"Would you two just admit you like each other?" Miley asked, annoyed. "Watching you two acting like idiots is quite boring, and if you would get over yourselves, we could actually have a halfway enjoyable time."

"In a hospital?" Oliver incredulously gaped.

Miley ignored the statement. "Oliver, I want you to look at Lily and say I love you, now." She wasn't up for playing games. Oliver was silent, scared. "I'm waiting."

Oliver turned even redder, if possible. "Um…Lily…um…I…um…love you.Iloveyou."

Lily giggled nervously. "I love you too, Oliver."

"Now kiss," Miley commanded. She need not have said anything. Oliver was already half way across the room. As the two shared their first non-boob-related kiss, a small cough came from the unconscious board on the bed.

Miley looked over, expecting it to be her imagination. Jake would still be in his coma. But, to her surprise, his eyes were open, scanning the room, nervously. He tried to speak, but couldn't find his voice.

"Jake, don't say anything," Miley said excitedly, "I'll call the doctor." She headed towards the door for the nurses' station.

"Wait," he had found his voice. "Where's my mom?"

"She's getting lunch," Miley replied. "One second. I am going to get Dr. Howart."

"Wait," Jake moaned again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything," Miley replied warmly, hiding her slight annoyance.

"Who are you?"

_((that's all for this chapter…the next one will be up quite soon…maybe tonight or tomorrow…I don't know…we'll see…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	15. Outside Accepting The Challenge

**CHAPTER 15**

_((I'm back again…don't you all celebrate yet…he may be alive…for now…but does he seem to remember much…if he doesn't remember her…isn't he as good as dead…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

12345678

_Last time:_

"_Wait," he had found his voice. "Where's my mom?"_

_"She's getting lunch," Miley replied. "One second. I am going to get Dr. Howart." _

_"Wait," Jake moaned again. "Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure, anything," Miley replied warmly, hiding her slight annoyance._

_"Who are you?"_

12340698456734o85738o742398743098509348605987596876597845968985430985346

"Jake, it's me, Miley," Miley answered, her heart shattering as she stood there. "Don't you remember me?"

"Where's my mom?" asked Jake again, confused.

"She's getting lunch," Miley replied, again, beginning to cry. "Jake, you just asked me that. What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know you, can you leave please?" Jake was scared. He thought Miley was a foe, not a friend.

"But, Jake, I haven't left this hospital for over a month," Miley replied crying. "I don't know if I can go without you."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really need you to go, I have a headache." Jake waved them all out. He was obviously tired and scared. He had no idea what was happening. They just stood there. "Please."

"We'll go tell the doctors you're awake," Lily said, dragging Oliver and Miley out of the room.

"I don't understand it," cried Miley once they were in the hall, "why doesn't he remember me, but he remembers his own mother?"

"The doctors will know what's wrong," Oliver answered. They approached the nurses' station. "Hi, we are just here reporting that Jake Ryan is awake from his coma."

"Oh finally," the nurses gasped, all of them sprinting towards the room. Once they arrived inside, they began hooking and unhooking tubes and IVs. Doctor Howart was in the room shortly, giving Jake a physical. Jake's mom and Robbie Ray came back with lunch. AS soon as he was done with the physical part of the exam, he allowed all the visitors to come back in.

"What is your name?" he asked Jake.

"Jake Ryan," he answered.

"What town do you live in?"

"Malibu."

"How old are you?"

"12," Jake answered.

"Twelve," Mrs. Ryan whispered in horror. "He's sixteen."

"Jake, what is the last thing you remember?" Doctor Howart asked very seriously.

"Moving to Malibu," he answered, thinking hard. "We were walking through the door of our apartment."

"We moved to a bigger house shortly after the apartment," Mrs. Ryan informed the doctor. "What is going on? Why doesn't he remember?"

"I think there may be some even more significant brain damage than we thought," Doctor Howart answered. "We need to run some CAT scans as soon as possible. We will alert the technicians and he will be taken down as soon as possible."

The results came back, reviewed, the next day. "There seems to be significant brain damage that certainly could affect his memory," Doctor Howart reported.

"Is it permanent?" Robbie Ray asked, worriedly.

"I don't know," Dr. Howart replied. "It's about a fifty-fifty chance."

"Is there any way we could jog his memory, you know, get it back quicker?" Mrs. Ryan asked hopefully.

"It hasn't been proven that this helps, but going about your everyday lives as you normally would, with daily routines, and people he sees daily, may make him feel more comfortable. You should try that."

"We will," Mrs. Ryan assured him.

Jake looked at Miley. "Who are you?" he asked her. "I don't think I've ever seen you before." Miley burst into tears. "I'm sorry. Did I say something?"

"No, it's not your fault," Miley tried to remind herself. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

"Whoa, headache," Jake moaned holding his head. "Stop repeating yourself. It's giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry," Miley whispered, sobbing. Oliver came up to her, hugging her. Lily joined in.

"Let's go for a walk," Lily suggested to Oliver and Miley, "Let's get some fresh air." Miley obliged, and the three exited the room, walking out to the hospital courtyard.

"This is a nightmare," Miley moaned. "He was supposed to be okay. Why did it have to happen this way?"

"Miley, life is unexplained," Oliver said wisely. "It's part of the wheel of life. Jake was meant to survive, but at a cost. I believe he is here to inspire, not to be inspired. He will now live each day, not knowing anything about his past. He will have to go to school at an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people in an unfamiliar town, with parents who won't treat him normally because of his new condition. Miley, he is here to teach us, especially you. He is here to teach you what love and friendship is really about. He is here to teach you about loyalty, perseverance, happiness, virtues, and most of all compassion. He is here to teach you about life."

"But, why couldn't he be well, so he could be happy?" Miley questioned.

"Who says you can't be happy?" Lily pointed out. "You'll just have to go through some bumps in the road."

"Some bumps?" Miley said sarcastically. "You call those some bumps? Lily, he doesn't even like me. For God's sake, he thinks he's twelve."

"Yeah, but think of it this way," Lily pointed out humorously, "he'll be afraid to kiss you, and you won't have to padlock the zipper on your pants."

"Yeah, Lily?" Miley asked rawly.

"What?" she asked.

"Shut up."

Miley wasn't going to give up. She was too in love with Jake to let him go this easily. She would do whatever it takes. She would swim across the oceans. She would climb Mount Everest. She would jump off a cliff. She knew she would always be there for Jake. And though he may not remember her, she will never give up. She will always be there for him. She would do absolutely anything, and she felt that being happy with him would be as easy as walking on water. She accepted the challenge.

_((that's all folks…hope you like it…ill update soon…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	16. Picking Friendship

**CHAPTER 16**

_((I'm back! Sorry I can't update as much during the week as I do on the weekends…but that's for obvious reasons…and I for one take school seriously…here is the next chapter…right now school is getting out…they missed that last few months…they'll make them up don't worry…here it comes…the next chapter…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

Yeah  
That's the way it is  
You're bringing on the Heartache

Gypsy, sittin' lookin' pretty  
A broken rose and laughin' eyes  
You're a mystery  
Always runnin' wild  
Like a child without a home  
You're always searchin'  
Searchin for a feelin'  
But it's easy come and easy go

Oh, I'm sorry but it's true  
You're bringin' on the heartache  
Takin all the best of me  
Oh, can't you see?  
You got the best of me  
Whoa, can't you see?

12345678

Jake was released from Denver a week later, after he was deemed healthy. He still had no memory and was having problems remembering Miley. He had made some progress, though. He could remember her name starts with an M. It hopefully wouldn't be too long before he could remember her full name. They all flew on the same flight back to Malibu. News reporters were everywhere around the airport, trying to get statements. Jake was confused. At age twelve, he was famous, but he didn't have paparazzi following his every step.

"But why are they here?" he kept asking.

"Say nothing, Jake," his mother warned him. Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, and Robbie Ray walked silently behind them. Miley acting as Hannah Montana would be traumatically confusing for Jake.

Since school was now out for the summer, Jake didn't have to worry about facing all the other kids at school. Instead, they all tried to peer through his windows, trying to catch a glimpse of the miracle. Thrice times, his mother had to phone the police to get stalking people off their property, and those wouldn't be the only and last times.

Miley spent day after day with him, desperately trying to jog his memory. He hadn't shown any sign of improvement, except that he now remember Miley's name, and he remembered that she was his friend. Lily and Oliver were beginning to become familiar too, but Miley was the one who stuck out most in his brain. She was the one who was with him almost twenty-four hours a day.

Mr. Ryan was still in the rehabilitation hospital as they were exercising his spine. It was comforting to Mrs. Ryan to be able to leave the house and visit him without leaving Jake alone. Miley was always with him. Usually, she would have been angry and jealous, but Miley's attempts to bring him back into the world of memory were far better than any of hers. Jake remembered her.

"So, Jake, do you want to go to the beach, today?" Miley asked him. "You can go incognito to avoid other people harassing you."

"Why would I need a disguise?" Jake wondered, confused. "It's not like I'm that famous."

"Believe me," Miley replied, "it would be a good idea."

"If you say so. Sure, let's go."

Miley lent Jake Oliver's wig and gave him a pair of black sunglasses. She led him down to the beach to the normal spot they always used to go. "Anything come to mind?" she asked.

"Sorry," Jake apologized, "but no. I just wish I could remember, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Miley replied, sadly. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Miley had never noticed the particular details of the beach, the painting on the walls, and the colors of the tables. She never noticed the pattern of the palm trees, but now, sitting here in the midst of a man in need of a memory jog, she noticed everything and everyone. What if she woke up tomorrow morning not remembering a thing? How would she feel? She'd feel scared and alone, like no one could ever help her. That's how Jake must feel. Miley was trying so hard, but he could see her frustration, and that's what was causing him to incessantly apologize to her. She had to hide it. She had to hide her frustration with Jake.

"It's okay, Jake, really, I know how hard it must be for you," she said. "Don't worry. I will always be there for you." She was hoping he would say something back. Something along the lines of, I love you or something like that.

"Look, Miley, it's been really nice that you've tried to help me," Jake started, "but I just don't know what I feel right now. I mean I like you as like a best friend. You're always there for me, but I just don't know if I like as something more. I mean I know I did, but I just don't know. I'm so confused. It'd be really nice if you could just…not hint at something more than really good friendship right now. Maybe later, but right now I'm too vulnerable, and I haven't sorted out my feelings yet."

Miley began to tear up as he said this. She nodded, trying not to cry, failing miserably. "I understand," she replied, confirming. She burst into tears.

"Look, Miley, I'm sorry," he reached out toward her hand, wanting to grab it.

"It's okay Jake, really," she sobbed, as she stood up from her chair. "I have to go."

"Is it me?" he asked, "Am I pushing you away?"

"I love you, Jake," she declared, running away.

_((that's all folks…at least for this chapter…hahaha…I am not done, yet…how long do you think I should continue for??? Please include REALISTIC answers in a review…yes I know it was short…deal with it…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	17. Quitting is that really the answer?

**CHAPTER 17**

_((sorry for the wait…here comes the next chapter…a contest: design a love poem for the next chapter…it must be ten lines long with any rhyme scheme you would like…each line must have the same number of syllables…yes it sounds hard but it is really easy…it will be used in the place of the song…don't even try getting them from the internet…I will find out…believe me…be creative…recognition to the best one…let your creative juices begin to flow…okay back to the story…I need some more ideas…I haven't decided if he will ever remember her…since he has no memory…there must be brain damage right?? So who said he would even survive?? You'll have to find out…if you've read my high school musical story courage, you'd realize I don't give breaks to the characters…I may write a sequel in the very near future…watch for it…here comes the next chapter…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time

I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy

But I don't wanna be into you

If you don't treat me the right way

See I can only start seeing you

If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

When it's not alright

When it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better?

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say ok? (Say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok

Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you

Boy, you've got some things to prove

Let me know that you'll keep me safe

I don't want you to run away so

Let me know that you'll call on time

Let me know that you won't be shy

Will you wipe my tears away

Will you hold me closer

When it's not alright

When it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say ok? (Say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)

Say OK

(Don't run away, don't run away)

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)

Will you say OK

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)

12345678

"Don't you think we should at least talk to Miley?" Oliver asked Lily. "She's been so torn-up for the least few days. She's really taking this hard. But, it's not like they were dating."

"They were too," Lily disagreed, "before the crash. Did they ever break up while he was in the hospital? I don't think so."

"Yeah, but it's not like he even remembered they were dating," Oliver pointed out, "I doubt Miley even told him."

"He may not have remembered it, but Miley most definitely did," Lily pointed out. "Last time I checked, Miley still has her full memory. Was she in any plane crashes I don't know about?"

Oliver pierced her with "the look". "She can't expect him to know what his feelings are right now," Oliver reasoned. "He's so confused; he can barely even remember his name, let alone anyone else's. If she abandons him like she is now, he's going to get even more confused. He doesn't know what he's done wrong. He finally said something to someone, for himself, about his feelings, and she is punishing him for it. It's not right."

"But, Oliver, she is standing by him, and he breaks her heart. The least he could have done was taken it more lightly, realized just how much she loves him, before he rides her off like some stalker."

"He did not ride her off like a stalker. He expressed the yearning for friendship, companionship, not teenage love. This may be good for them. They will become the best of friends, and they will truly know if they love each other. They will be able to fully distinguish if it is love or lust."

"Well, Oliver the Wise, I don't know if I agree," Lily replied. "He's kind of losing a friend because Miley is definitely not spending the time with him she was before he broke it off, to be "just friends"."

"And that's why we need to talk to her, to tell her that she can't ostracize him from her life because he doesn't want to be in a romantic relationship with her right now. She'd be more likely to win him back by standing by him, as his friend, his best friend, his only friend."

"His only friend?" Lily asked, confused. "What do you mean by that? We are his friends. We stand by him. We do stuff with him."

"But not like Miley does," he answered, "not at all like Miley does. We go hang out with him if we have nothing better to do, when we're bored. Being with him is Miley's better thing to do. There is nothing better for her than that."

304967430958094532908409283094832504897537896743987593857349085032984023

"Miley Stewart! Get off your ass, and go be that boy's friend!" Lily yelled storming into Miley's room, where Miley was lounging on her bed, reading vogue in a bathrobe and slippers. There were empty chip bowls all over the place on top of crumbs and candy bar wrappers. It smelled of butter and pizza, like a movie theater. Miley's T.V. was stuck on a marathon of Stale Popcorn: Movies Long out of Style. It was showing old boring, cheesy movies nobody ever watched being made fun of by too men, the hosts. The movies themselves were a snore, but whenever the two commentators made a joke, Miley laughed horribly, wildly, and most of the jokes were completely stupid. It was pitiful for her two friends to see.

"Be his friend?" Miley moaned. "He doesn't want me, smart one. He dumped me."

"ONLY BECAUSE HE DOESN'T NEED A TEENAGE RELATIONSHIP RIGHT NOW!" Lily exclaimed. "HE NEEDS FREIDNS! YOU DON'T BREAK UP AND SEVER TIES WITH GOOD TRUSTWORTHY FRIEDNS!"

"If he wanted to be my friend, he wouldn't have broken my heart," Miley pouted. "Now let me watch this movie, I want to see what Ronald does next."

"You know what he does next," Oliver snapped, stealing the remote. "That's why this is a "stale movie". I can't believe you were watching that. Who watches stuff like that?"

"Depressed people," Miley whined, "like me. Now let me turn it back on."

"Not until you go talk to Jake," Lily replied, "it is not fair to him that you are abandoning him. He needs a best friend right now, not a girlfriend. That's you. After a while, once he sorts things out, who knows. Best friend may turn to girlfriend."

"But I don't want to be his girlfriend anymore," Miley mashed, while eating another candy bar, adding the wrapper to the growing mount of them towering next to her bed. "I'm over him. I'm liking Zac Efron, now. He's a cutie."

_He's a cutie? _Lily mouthed trying to repress a snort. "Please don't ever say that he is a cutie again, and you like Jake for more than looks. You like him for what's inside, for who he really is. You look behind the sexy eyes and body, and you see a guy, a guy you love. Now, go, be there for him. Get up off your back, and go be his friend. That's what he needs right now."

"No," Miley whined, "I'm too lazy."

"Get up, right now," Oliver commanded, dragging her off the bed. "Go to Jake's house, now. Don't come back until you've satisfied chatted with him."

He and Lily threw her out of the house, in her bathrobe and slippers. She stood outside the door, begging for re-entry.

"Go to him!" Lily yelled through the door.

Miley gave one last sad look, and walked away.

_((hmm…I wonder what will happen next…well of course I know…but all ideas are open…do not forget about the poem…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	18. Releasal

**CHAPTER 18**

_((the next chapter…if you read this italics writing type GO BEARS!! in your review…the super bowl is today!!! Chicago bears are gonna win it all…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

If there's anything you need  
All you have to do is say  
You knew you satisfy everything in me  
We shouldn't waste a single day

So don't stop me falling  
It's destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny  
It's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life

Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know  
I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you

12345678

Miley slowly dragged herself along Pacific Coast Highway, a spectacle in he bath robe and frog slippers. It was a warm, but breezy day, and the beach looked absolutely gorgeous. She couldn't pull herself to look at it. The salty air made her increasingly thirsty, her parched throat dry, unable to speak.

After an hour of mindless wandering, she reached Jake's monstrous house, where she knew him to live, most of the time alone. His father had been moved to a mental hospital an hour away, due to all he had been through. The long days of cannibalism mal-nourishment and dehydration had addled him in the slightest ways. He was hoping to be released within the next few weeks, but until he was, Mrs. Ryan had chosen to remain loyal to him. Jake was home spending his days alone, confused.

Miley knocked on his glass back door. He was sitting watching himself on T.V. confusedly. He looked up, surveying her appearance, confusedly. He slid open the door. "M-Miley, right?" he asked confusedly.

It broke her heart to hear him stuttering through her name, as if their was nothing, no fire, no passion, no undying love. "Yes," she whispered, trying to hold back her waterworks. They had become completely out of control lately.

"Um, what are you doing here?" he wondered aloud, confusedly. "I thought you were mad at me. I thought you hated me."

"Oh, Jake, I could never hate you," Miley whispered, a single tear dropping from her eye. "I came to apologize. I'm sorry I was so selfish, and left you all alone. I'm sorry I abandoned you because of my own slobberness and teenage waries. I'm sorry I put you in a position. Right now all you can handle is a friend, I get that now." Her eyes were waterfalls now, salty tears, smelt, seen, and tasted. "I was trying to be something more, and I shouldn't be. I'm so sorry."

Jake didn't know what to say. He stood there, not confusedly, but awkwardly. Miley had poured out her heart and soul not to mention water in the last week and a half. He wasn't sure how to react. All he knew was that he had a massive headache…and it was taking him over…

Miley found herself once again sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, thankfully close to home. She had cried for five straight hours, and Mrs. Ryan couldn't come down. Her husband's sanity was on the line. She seemed to care more for her husband himself, than a symbol of him. Miley was alone. Robbie Ray was in Oregon on a business trip, and Jackson was on a road trip with friends. She couldn't reach Lily or Oliver on their cell phones. A wave of famishment struck her. She hadn't eaten since the candy bar in her bedroom with Oliver and Lily almost seven hours ago. She remembered this hospital vaguely from when her mother died, and she recalled the cafeteria being in the basement. She headed to the nearest elevator. Inside it was a little girl, who looked to be about nine years old.

"What are you in for?" the little girl asked Miley. "Are you sick too?" It was just now that Miley realized the little girl had no hair. She had been in such a daze, she hadn't realized the baldness and the I.V. the girl was carting around with her.

"No, my friend is," Miley answered sadly, noticing the girl's pale demeanor.

"Oh," the girl replied. "I have cancer in my blood, I think they call it lookemia." (meaning leukemia). Miley smiled sadly. The girl, sensing Miley's sympathy quickly added, "but I'll get better. I gotta. According to my mom it's not my time. I'm supposed to live a long happy life. I'm supposed to get married and have babies."

"I'm sure you will," Miley replied, attempting encouragement. "Be a fighter, like my friend."

"I'm a warrior!" she screamed in glee. "I beat everyone! I take over the world!" Miley laughed. The elevator dinged, opening the golden gates, to the basement.

"Well it was nice to meet you…err…" Miley had never gotten the girl's name.  
"Carolina," the little girl squeaked.

Miley paused. Carolina had been her mother's name. "Well, my name's Miley."

"Bye, Miley!" she called. Miley wondered what she was doing alone in the elevator.

Miley's mother had suffered from leukemia as a nine-year-old girl, but she had survived. She had gone many more years, finishing school, going through college, marriage, and children, before she had a relapse. A relapse 25 years later was extremely rare, but the relapse ended her life. She died two months after the sorrowful diagnosis. She couldn't help seeing her mother in Carolina. She made a mental note to herself to attempt to find her, and see her one more time, before she left. Something about that little girl troubled Miley greatly.

After a sandwich and pudding, Miley returned to the waiting room. Because she was not Jake's parent or legal guardian, or even an immediate family member, she was not told anything. His mother hadn't planned on coming, so she was faxing over an information releasal form, but she obviously hadn't taken much haste in doing it.

Miley sat there, knowing nothing, when the hospital lawyer approached her. "Are you Miss Miley Stewart?" she asked tartly, holding a folder of papers.

"Yes," Miley eagerly answered. "Are those the papers Mrs. Ryan faxed over."

"I cannot release any information until you show me some identification." The lawyer was serious. Miley whipped out her school I.D. "Follow me." The lady beckoned her into an office. "Yes, indeed, these are the papers from Mrs. Ryan releasing Jake's information. I need you to read these through and sign them." Miley scanned each paper excitedly, taking in nothing, enthusiastically scribbling her signature on each.

"Okay, now what's going on?" she frenetically asked. "Is he okay? What happened? Is he going to live?"

"I am unaware of anything except that he is having tests run on him this very second. They are waiting for the data. He is unconscious, on life support."

"LIFE SUPPORT?!

_((sort of a cliffhanger…remember…GO BEARS!!! review time please…I am open to all ideas…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	19. Sorrow Souls, Miracle, What Unbelievable

**CHAPTER 19**

_((back again I am…woo…yoda language…yes a little slap-happy I know…here it comes…you have been waiting for it…the next chapter…not to much left after this one…I'm already beginning to think about my next story…but I cant get any ideas…I want to write another Hannah Montana…I could go really sad…like tragic…or I could go really happy…I may write a oneshot…then another after that…read my oneshot without you and review it…I wanna know if you liked it…it was fun to write…but sad…reviews are greatly appreciated…probably only one or two chapters left after this…I'm not the biggest fan on sequels…so I make no promises…sorry…begging won't work…the bears lost …oh well…maybe next year…I'm over it…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

Im carryin a load thats to heavy for me  
Have no where to go so im down on my knee  
Im tryin to see the forest but theres this one tree  
Cant understand why im sinking so deep  
Help me (Help Me Help Me) have mercy on me  
(Wont you have mercy on me) Set my soul free, and let the bell in my heart ring  
This is my cry, this is my plea  
I need an angel (I need an angel) Im calling an angel, send me an angel (Send it on down)  
Here Me Now  
I need an angel (I need an angel) Im calling an angel, send me an angel (Send it on down)  
Oooh something inside me telling me the morning will come (Morning will Come) Yes it will  
Oooh sometimes its hard to face the truth so we run (We Run)  
God if you care at all please dont let me fall by the wayside (Oh No)  
Please be my guide, would you light my path...  
Take Me, Shape Me, Mold Me, Change Me, Teach Me, Fill Me, Save Me

12345678

I must say, life is not easy. I sit in a hospital waiting for him to awaken from the depths of darkness, to come back to clarity, back to life. His brain is bleeding, corrupting every inch of his body. Not long now.

Jake's heart was barely breathing. His lungs were gradually filling with water. There was nothing the doctors could do. They sat there, watching him deteriorate, watching the skin magically begin to peel from his body, as he prepared for his final breath. Miley shed no tear. She was shaking with anticipation. She was white, suffering this alone. Jake was gasping, sputtering, trying to continue, but no matter how hard he fought he was being taken over by the light, the darkness of life. The heart was slowing down, both Jake's and Miley's. She felt herself near despair. She no longer cared. Death do them part, then so be it. Who was she to worry about anyone except herself?

A light. A girl. A Carolina. A spirit. A song. A bright white light engulfed the room. Why didn't the nurses notice? They continued like normal, while Miley was in an array of blast. The white light surrounds, engulfs, coaxes. Swaddling white garments everywhere. A star. A flash. Reality.

A loud gasping cough sufficed from the bed yonder. Water was spraying everywhere as it was hacked up, by the pale conscious teenager. The whole room was soaked. Miley was surprised lungs could hold so much water without bursting. Thank god they hadn't.

"You…you…water…blood…but how?" the doctor incredulously gasped. "There is no possible way." The doctor was rooted to the spot.

"Um…" Miley squeaked, "shouldn't you do something."

"Wha…oh yeah." He hustled and bustled to Jake's side fiddling with wires. Miley saw him give himself an occasional pinch to be reassured that this was real. "Well. Everything seems in order. His numbers are…normal. How can this be?"

"A miracle," Miley suggested weakly.

"As a practitioner of medicine, I do not believe in astrology, coincidences, or miracles," the doctor informed her sternly. "And you would do well to think the same."

Miley resumed to her silent position in the corner.

"M…" Jake stuttered. "Mi…Mi..Mill…Milly…Mil…Miley."

Miley's head darted up alertly. "Jake," she gasped, "oh Jake."

"Wh…where am I ?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital," she replied, "you collapsed. Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked, confusedly. "It's not your fault the plane crashed. Nobody could avoid it."  
"But…but…but." It was Miley's turn to stutter. "You remember?"

"Of course I remember," he answered. "How could I not? I remember everything?"

"Everything?" Miley asked excitedly. "Everything about the crash, everything about Lily and Oliver, everything about your career, everything about your family, everything about me, everything about us?"

"Yeah," he answered casually. "How could I not remember the person I love?"

Miley's eyes were flooding with tears of happiness. "Oh, Jake," she whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"Um, how long have I been out?" he wondered.

"You haven't been out long, but you lost your memory for quite some time and you forgot about us. You and me, I mean." Jake's face had a transfixed look of horror.

"I'm so sorry…" he began.

"Save it," Miley said a bit harshly, "it's not your fault."

203953409580348032942-490-2580-934605968578904398

Jake was taken for CAT scans on his brain to see what was going on. The results returned one hundred percent normal, to the doctor's astonishment. "I don't understand now, nor do I think I ever will," he kept saying, attempting to sound smart. There was no blood, nor any signs of it. His brain looked normal. There was no lasting damage anywhere, not even in his lungs. He was perfectly normal, probably even healthier than Miley.

"It's a miracle," Miley sighed happily.

_((one more chapter to go…he may be okay…or I may still end it sad…lots of drama and tragedy can make a nice story after all…how do u like it? XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	20. To The End

**CHAPTER 20**

_((no comment…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

12345678

Walk me home  
I don't wanna go all the way alone  
baby would you walk with me home  
baby would you take my hand  
come with me now to our special land  
baby would you walk with me home

3 A.M.  
you're on my mind once again  
I must have been dreaming  
thought I felt your heartbeat just then  
and I wonder how it would be  
if I was your lady  
and you were my friend  
I would put my heart in your hands and it would never end  
Baby would you walk me home (walk me home)  
I don't wanna go all the way alone (all alone)  
baby would you walk with me home  
baby would you take my hand (take my hand)  
come with me now to our special land (ohh)  
baby won't you walk with me home  
Ohhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhh La la la la la la  
I hold your picture  
next to my heart all the time  
ohh yeah baby  
You're my dream come true  
so glad you're mine  
and I wondered how it would be  
if I was your lady  
and you were my friend  
I would put my heart in your hands  
and it would never end  
Baby would you walk me home (walk me home)  
I don't wanna go all the way alone (all alone)  
baby would you walk with me home  
baby would you take my hand (take my hand)  
come with me now to our special land (ohh)  
baby won't you walk with me home  
Everyday and night I wanna hold you  
understand I am going to love you  
in my own special way (in my own special way)  
Baby would you walk me home (walk me home)  
I don't wanna go all the way alone (all alone)  
baby would you walk with me home  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
would you walk with me home

12345678

Unbelievable was all it was. Nobody knew how it happened, why it happened, or even if it really happened. Was Jake just a figment of everyone's imagination? Was he truly alive? Was the Malibu air starting to get to them? Is life really real?

Those questions went through more than one head through the next few months and years including Jake's. He knew he was a miracle, but there were times…times when he wasn't sure if he was really alive. Dark times where he spent his time brooding over the insanity of his father, and the woes of his mother. His father, showing progress, immediately became incurably unstable when Jake's miracle occurred.

Miley was so thankful. Her boyfriend was back, this time as her boyfriend, not just her friend. There was the fire, the passion. They were in love again. The old Jake was gone. This Jake was better. This Jake was Jake.

Deep up in heaven, a little girl smiled down, her soul content, watching like a guardian angel. Her breath, her brain, her life was given to an older boy, a boy with a life and romance. He had so much going for him, and Carolina, just an abandoned orphan, had nothing. There was no real reason for her to be there. She smiled her young smile, and closed the book of the earth, happy that she had done something worthwhile in her childhood life.

**THE END**

_((that's all folks…I know you wanted a kiss…and fluffy romance…but this chapter has been written for quite a while now…final reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	21. Un Story Possible?

HOW I KNOW YOU

OVERVIEW: This next story will involve Miley and Jake, but not in a completely romantic way, well a little romance, but its about them finding themselves and deciphering their pasts. They don't know this, but Miley's past in Tennessee and Jake's past correlate. Join them on a quest to find their true selves after the unsuspecting death of Miley's father and Jake's career blowout.

They will travel through their pasts, retracing their footprints through life before they met each other, and how they might be related in each other's lives. As they find themselves, will they grow together or apart? As they encounter some of their joys and hardships of their pasts, will they learn to live with themselves, or will they strive to be someone they're not.

RATED: T

CONTAINS: drama, angst, tragedy, abuse, minor romance non-graphic scenes, flashbacks

PREVIEW:

Miley: Tennesse is…

Jake: My beginning is…

(little boy getting pushed to the ground, girl sitting in a corner crying, a fountain, a little girl singing into a play microphone, a boy trying out for a commercial, a little brown haired boy riding a bike, ambulance, a brown horse, a smiling lady, a casket)

TO THE AUDIENCE: good? Bad?? Worth it?? Should I write this?? Ideas?? I don't know when I'd start but I want to know what you think…


End file.
